


Detours

by quantumkaworu



Series: Detours [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, FTM Kite, Family, Ging/Kite, GingKite, M/M, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumkaworu/pseuds/quantumkaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(FTM)Kite runs into another vagabond, Ging, who tells them about being a Hunter. Enthralled, Kite begs to become Ging's student and after a while he agrees. He teaches Kite the basics of nen and prepares them for the Hunter Exam. Before Kite departs, Ging realizes he might have learned more from Kite, than Kite from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunter x and x Prey

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to queerxqueer for editing for me!! there is a lot more to come so yeah. I've never written a fic before so here it goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through and edited it. This might happen a lot.  
> Updated as of 2/2/17

Survive. All Kite knew was how to run, how to fight, how to survive. That's why she got along so well with animals. Other humans were distracted by trivial things, like what others  thought of them and love. Not the love that Kite knew, not the unconditional faith and trust she knew from her animals, but the fleeting  pheromone-induced mate selection. She had her family of misfit animals, and that was all she needed.

Kite patted the head of a companion dog who assisted in that day's food gathering. It was a relief to be able to come home, even if it was just a straw mat in the depths of the sewers. After a long day of dodging authorities, she was excited to be able to relax with her animals. She turned the corner and looked at her bed. She froze. In the middle of her bed was an animal she wasn't used to seeing. She shifted to an offensive position, taking a knife from her pocket.

“How did you find this place?” She said, her voice stern and calm.

“I just followed the animals. Are these yours?” A boy a little older than her was sitting against a horse and stroking a dog. He was hard to distinguish from the other animals since he was just as dirty and unkempt. He had dark skin and hazel eyes, his hair was tucked up in a head wrapping, poking out from some spots. She could tell he hadn't shaved or slept in a few days.

Kite stayed silent.

“All good hunters get along with animals,”  T he boy said as a dog licked his face. Seeing the animals trust the stranger made Kite relax a bit.

“A hunter?” She inquired, dropping her stance.

“I saw you around town today, you have a lot of potential. I bet with enough training you could pass the Hunter exam on the first try,” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Kite sat down, but kept the knife in hand. “Being a Hunter you could get paid lots of money looking for animals. I'm more into ancient ruins myself.”

Kite continued to lower her guard as animals began to sleep around him, a sign of trust. She listened intently as he started rambling about an adventure he had. The young man kept stealing glances at her while he was talking. She was pale and gaunt, almost sickly, with long white hair hanging by her sides. Most of her face was covered in the shadow of her blue cap, but her eyes shone intensely from underneath the brim. Her nose was the most prominent feature on her face. She had thin lips resting on a pointed chin, which were curved into a slight smile. She wore a baggy coat which made her look even smaller. He couldn't tell if Kite was a boy or a girl. “Anyway, I should get going,” He slid the dog off of his lap and started walking away, hoping to escape before Kite could ask questions.

“Who are you?” She placed a bony hand on his shoulder. The boy flinched in surprise, thinking that he was in the clear. He was overwhelmed by both her speed and her height. She was at least half a foot taller than him. He felt her presence looming over him as he turned to face Kite. She was better than he thought.

“Ging,” He said slyly, turning around. Kite took her hand off his shoulder and held it in front of her.

“I'm Kite,” she replied. Ging sarcastically shook her hand and started off again.

“See you around, Kite,” Ging said before rounding the corner, disappearing into the darkness. Usually he wasn't so free about giving his name out, but he knew he would never see her again.

 

In the morning, Ging was getting ready to set out. He didn't like to stay in one place long and definitely didn't want to hang around running the risk of encountering Kite again. He just planned to plant a seed of inspiration and determination into Kite and let it cultivate on its own. Ging preferred to travel on foot because it was easier to not leave a trail. After about an hour of walking he was deep in the forest on the outskirts of town. Although he was safe, he had his En cast out in case he ran into thieves or a wild animal. He felt a slight waver in aura but did not pay much attention to it since it was so weak it was probably a small animal. The aura kept getting closer, staying a fixed distance away from him, forcing him to take notice. Ging walked faster and so did whatever was following him. A moment later, the presence was gone. He made it look like he was just taking a rest under a tree when in reality he was preparing for a fight. Ging took a deep breath and concentrated his aura around him. Closing his eyes, he tried his En again.

“Ging!”

He jumped at the break in silence and his eyes shot open. His eyes followed a body up to a bony face.

“Kite, what are you doing here?” Ging demanded, his heart still beating rapidly. Kite bowed her head respectfully. Her heart was also pumping fast.

“Teach me how to be a hunter,” she muttered, apprehensive of his reaction. Ging crossed his arms. She showed talent before, but now that she was able to catch up with Ging put her at an advantage. He didn't need someone tying him down right now as he was peaking in his career. But if he trained the next big hunter, that would do wonders for his reputation, wonders for his goal. He mulled over the situation for a few minutes.  Kite looked from underneath the brim of her hat to see the steam coming from Ging's ears. She smirked and straightened her back. Ging mumbled under his breath.

“I guess...” He groaned indistinctly. Kite's face lit up instantly and a huge grin spread across her face. “But you have to do everything I say, no questions! I'll teach you something that will put you ahead of everyone else. Follow me,” He looked back at her and in a moment he was gone. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, it took her no time at all to fall in step with him.

Ging had found a small  hotel for them to stay at a few cities over. After Ging got the keys, they went upstairs to settle in. The inn keeper thought it was odd that neither of them had luggage, but didn't ask questions. Ging opened the door and to his surprise there was only one bed. He frowned in disappointment and looked over at Kite. She was staring at the bed as well. “I'll ask the innkeeper for a-” Ging was cut off by the sound of Kite jumping into the bed with a loud thump. She snuggled into the pillows and blanket and fell asleep almost instantly. “Hey! I bought this room! I should get the bed!” He shouted, but no one listened. He grumbled  and snatched one small pillow for himself before Kite took that too and curled up in an armchair.

Kite woke up early, not having slept so well in a long time. She made coffee after her shower to repay Ging for letting her sleep in the bed. She stood in front of the coffee maker in a robe, her hair freely hanging and dripping down her body. Her teacher was still in the chair snoring loudly when she brought over his coffee and set it on the desk next to him. He opened an eye and stretched, his back and neck cracking uncomfortably.

“Thank you,” She said sincerely. The man was still waking up, sipping his coffee for a few moments before responding.

“For what?” He asked sluggishly.

“For the room and the bed,” She replied, the whole time not moving.

“Yeah, yeah. But next time I'm sleeping in the bed! How am I supposed to teach you to be a Hunter with this crick in my neck?!” He complained, but with no real harsh emotions behind his words. Kite went into the bathroom and brushed her hair. The room was still steamy so she only closed the door half way. Ging could see her in the reflection of the mirror where he was sitting. Now that she was cleaned up she seemed more delicate. She was swimming in the robe, he felt that she could have wrapped it around her 10 more times. Her skin seemed to be stretched to its limit just to cover her bones. She pulled off the robe and put her underwear on. Ging choked on his coffee, completely unaware this whole time that Kite was in fact, a female. Her chest was small enough that when she put on the baggy turtleneck she lost all semblance of her curves. She poked her head out of the bathroom at the sound of Ging gagging.

“Are you alright?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, fine, you know just, went down the wrong tube,” Ging proceeded to chug the rest of his coffee to keep his mouth from moving and saying anything stupid. She nodded her head and continued getting dressed. There was something about Kite that made it hard for Ging to tear his glance away. She wasn’t like any of the people he saw on the island. Her height and pale features contrasted harshly with his dark skin and short reach. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later completely dressed except her hat.  “Are you ready to start your journey to become a pro hunter?” Ging said enthusiastically, like he was trying to sell her something. She nodded intently. She sat next to him by the nightstand as he started drawing charts and writing down notes. “We could do this the long way with meditation and diligent mind work…” Ging trailed off.

“Or?” Kite finished.

“We could do this the quick and dirty way and have you mastering Nen in less time, but it’s more dangerous,” Ging added.

“Then it’s more fun,” Kite smirked. “What are the risks?”

“I could kill you if I have any ill will against you.”

“Good thing you don’t,” Kite folded her arms confidently. Ging scowled and mimicked her pose.

“I just met you, how do you know that? I could be waiting for the perfect time to strike!”

Kite rolled her eyes.

“The perfect time would have been when I was sleeping, or when I was in the shower. But I’m still here. You have eyes like a dog; honest and pure. No matter what your mouth says your eyes will always give you away.”

Ging chuckled in embarrassment and stuck out his tongue. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve been compared to a dog,” He said. “What I’m going to do is use my aura to force open your nodes, enabling you to start working on your nen. Stand up and turn around.” Kite obeyed and waited patiently.  She tensed her muscles, anticipating Ging’s touch. She wasn’t sure if the process would hurt, but she couldn’t imagine having a bunch of microscopic holes forced open would feel good. Ging summoned his aura and focused it into his hand. He pressed his hand in between Kite’s shoulder blades and sent his aura through her body. The power that floated around his body now coursed through hers. There was an immense pressure, like being on the bottom of the ocean and it was hard to breath for a moment. She grunted and fell backwards into Ging’s arms. He stood her up again and saw the panic in her eyes as she turned around. “Now focus on containing it. Imagine it flowing around you.” 

Kite closed her eyes and started breathing deeply. Ging watched as the white steam like mist slowed and swirled around her body.

“I feel warm. Like I’m in a bathtub,” She opened her eyes steadily. Her aura flared a little as she lost focus. 

“Focus. If your aura keeps pourin’ out like this you could die,” Ging snapped.

“No pressure,” Kite said with a coy smile.

“That’s called Ten. I’m impressed, Kite, good job. Work on that for a while and I’ll teach you the rest.” 

“Thanks,” She said quietly, slightly embarrassed. She closed her eyes and sat down in front of the television, facing the bed. Ging laid down and could still see her from the shoulders up. He turned on the television. Kite opened on eye. 

“Do you mind?”

“True peace is finding calm in a storm, or something like that. This will help you concentrate in a real life battle. Plus, my favourite show is on,” Ging sneered and turned the volume up. Kite frowned and tried to clear her mind. Ging’s eyes wandered from his TV show down to the woman on the floor.  She brushed her mop of hair out of her face and sighed. _Wow_ , Ging thought. _She’s so young. Her skin is so smooth, and it’s not like she uses any beauty products. She just naturally looks like that? Even Mito uses a barrage of creams and she’s got to be a few years younger than Kite._ _She’s got this very natural look, unplucked eyebrows, cuts across her cheek, it’s a little unkempt but it works for her. And her hair! It’s so long and shiny-_

“Ehem…” Kite cleared her throat. “I can get past the TV, but it’s really hard to concentrate with you staring at me.”  Ging quickly looked somewhere else.

“I can’t help it, you’re right in my line of sight to the television,” Ging whined.  _ Damn, she’s better than I thought! _

Kite spent at least 4 hours everyday dedicated to meditation and working on her Ten, and every time, Ging found himself transfixed by her. He always seemed to find himself doing something that she seemed to conveniently be in the way of. If she was sitting by the window, Ging was bird watching. If she was in the kitchen, Ging was cooking. He always claimed that he was trying to simulate ‘real life distractions’, but his eyes said something else. It was even worse when her eyes were open.

They started going on foot again as Ging had business to attend in the Sahelta State. He didn’t tell Kite much, but she didn’t ask any questions. She learned it was best to just not question his motives and follow.  They traveled across the Gordeu Desert and took refuge for the night by a cliff. Kite tended the fire and had cooked some stew for dinner. The smoke rose up into the cool dark air, disappearing among the stars. The moon was curved into a crescent, but was outshone by the nearby lights of York New City. Ging sat across from Kite, thinking the fire would conceal his gaze. The orange flames reflected off his hazel irises in such a way that even Kite couldn’t help but stare. 

“It’s pretty cold,” Kite said, warming her hands by the fire.

“You’d be surprised how chilly a desert can get without the sun beating down on it. The sand is still a little warm though,” Ging responded. He pulled a blanket out of his bag and draped it around his shoulders. He held his arm out, shyly trying to clue Kite in. She blushed and awkwardly set herself next to him, watching the bright fire dance against the black background. Kite wasn’t sure if he was just looking out for her safety or if this was something more. Ging had millions of things running in his mind and his chest started to tighten. He took out a rolled up piece of paper and stuck it in his mouth. Kite side eyed him with a smirk. He took out a lighter and clicked it a few times before getting a flame, igniting the end of the paper. “What?” He said nonchalantly.

“I’ve been living on the street long enough to know what that is,” She laughed. Ging closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke slip out his lips after a few moments. 

“Okay, so I’m a little stressed out. I’ve got an important meeting this weekend that could make or break my career,” Ging took another hit.

“I just can’t believe…” Kite shook her head.

“Oh, like you’re a pure angel or something,” Ging grumbled.

“I can’t believe you aren’t sharing! Gimme that,” Kite took the joint out of his hand and put it in her mouth. She blew the smoke out her nose, Ging watched as it danced around her lips. She coughed a little bit and passed it back to him. “That’s some good shit.”

Ging wasn’t sure if the drugs had taken effect already, but his face was turning hot and his heartbeat was in his throat. 

“Wow,” he muttered. “You can really take a hit.”

“I’ve smoked a few blunts in my time, Ging.”

He started laughing so hard he fell backwards, taking Kite with him. They laid shoulder to shoulder, watching the smoke climb into the sky as they got higher. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been high, I forgot how good it felt,” Kite sighed, some left over haze came from her mouth. “I decided a while ago that food was more important than drugs, and I’ve been sober ever since. Sober and hungry.”

Ging felt uncomfortable, unsure if he should say something or it she was talking to herself.

“Did you grew this yourself?” She said after a few moments. 

“Yeah, there’s a little patch I have back home that I drop by every now and then, take a bit for the road, sell a bit. You could have had a nice little garden going in the sewer, although you’d probably attract different kinds of animals with that.”

Kite swallowed and laughed dryly. 

“I wish I did. No, I bought instead. I could tell yours was home grown. I can feel the sunshine in the salty air. You live on an island, right? I can smell the sea in the smoke. It feels like…” Kite closed his eyes, imagining the island breeze. “It feels like a nice place to be.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Ging said flatly. He blinked in the darkness and moved his head to look at Kite who was shining in the moonlight. “Maybe I’ll take you there one day.”

 

The fire was just dying embers, the only light now was from the stars. 

“Ging,” Kite said.

“Hm?”

“I’m so high right now, please don’t hold anything I say against me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m probably not going to remember anything in the morning. I might say some stupid shit too.”

“Dude, you always do,” Kite paused. “Hey, will you spoon me? I’m just used to being around other people when I am high.”

“You had friends?” Ging mumbled.

“The kind of friends that bring you drugs, hold you a little too close, and the only way you remember what happened the night before are the stains on your clothes and the jenny next to your pillow.

Ging said nothing, just pressed his forehead into the back of her neck. He fixed himself against Kite’s back and brought an arm around her. Ging panicked a bit as he felt his pants begin to tent.  _ Fuck! _ He thought.  _ She gets sad and lonely, talking about her past and I have to go and pop a boner. I’m not even horny! _

Worried that it would remind her of her old friends,  scooted his hips back to save himself some embarrassment, but Kite’s backside pressed firmly against him. She slipped her hand under Ging’s. Her fingers felt like ice against his palm.

“Don’t try anything,” Kite said lazily.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ging’s face was covered with strands of silver hair that got in his mouth, ruining any romantic feeling he might have had.

 

The leaves had all fallen and the sky was now this constant grey. Unbeknownst to Ging, Kite's 16 th birthday had come and gone, and as the New Year drew closer it was getting time for her to take the Hunter Exam. Kite and Ging had grown closer, but due to their personalities were still distant. Kite's taciturn and stoic nature clashed with Ging's stubborn determination, but there were a few moments after a long day of training, when barriers were worn down, that they would put aside snarky comments and actually talk. 

It was Sunday, and they were spending the day in leisure at the apartment they were renting. They had gotten used to sleeping in the same bed, because it cost less and sleeping on the couch did more pain than good. Ging was a starfish sleeper, flat on his back, arms and legs spread to each corner of the bed, while Kite was more like a log, stiff and straight. Kite woke up early from some pain in her stomach and back. Lazily standing up, she felt gravity betray her. Blood that had settled in the night due to her rigid sleep came pouring out of her, the fluid making her thighs sticky. She froze and looked down and then at the bed sheet. More blood. She was so caught up in her nen training that she disregarded her menstrual cycle. She shuffled to the bathroom and filled the sink with hot water, placing her soiled garments in it. She dug through her bag for her tampons and after putting one in, changed into different clothes. Staring at the blotch on the bed, she had to figure out a way to get the sheet off without alerting Ging. If left undisturbed, he would sleep until she was able to get the blood out and do laundry before he woke up.  She untucked the sheets on her side of the bed and tiptoed over to Ging's side. She carefully moved around him to get the sheet undone, and then with a swift movement, pulled it out from under him. Unfortunately, this threw Ging over the side and onto the floor, waking him up instantly. The girl stood there, frozen in fear holding the bloodied sheets. Ging looked up at her, blinking slowly and rubbing his head.

“What...the hell?” He muttered, stumbling to his feet. “Is that blood?” He pointed to the stain on the bed sheet. Without a word Kite went into the bathroom and soaked the sheet, closing and locking the door behind her. She looked in the mirror. _ Disgusting, _ She thought. _ Now Ging will see how weak I really am. _ There was a light tap at the door. “Are you okay?” he called through the door.

“Yeah, I accidentally cut myself is all.”

“Good... because I have to pee.”

Kite unlocked the door and before she had time to get out Ging had already pulled down his pants and was taking a piss. He groaned with satisfaction. Kite could only stare. Looking over at the sink, Ging saw the red stained underwear and pants soaking. “What, did you cut your dick off?” He joked, pulling his pants back up. Kite looked at the floor ashamed. “I'm just joking.” Ging patted her back and walked out of the bathroom. He plopped back on the bed and after a few minutes Kite came out holding back tears.

“I'm sorry, it's gross, I tried to keep it hidden,” Kite covered her face with her hair, wringing her hands together. “I didn't want you to know what I really was.”

Ging had his arms behind his head and his legs cross very casually.

“Were what? A girl?”

“Yes...” Kite's voice was solemn.

“I...” Ging sighed with a bit of shame. “I knew you were a girl. I saw you naked on accident before. I thought you were a boy when I met you, honestly. It's not big deal.”

Kite's head shot up.

“What! When did you see me naked?”

“Few months ago... you were getting dressed and the bathroom door wasn't closed all the way...”

Kite smacked her hand to her forehead.

“You were peeping on me?!”

Ging sat up and put his arms out defensively, looking her in the eyes.

“No, I swear! I just glanced over and there you were! Honest.” Kite believed him, he was a bad liar.

“You thought I was a boy?”

Ging nodded, and a bit of relief washed over Kite. 

She could pass. 

Ging scooted back on the bed and patted in front of him, ushering Kite to sit down. Reluctantly, she dropped herself onto the bed, hands tucked in between her knees and head still lowered. Ging touched her lower back, making her jump in surprise. He pressed his thumbs into her lumbar and made circles, while gripping her waist with his other fingers. He rubbed his fingers up and down along her spine. For a moment, Kite actually relaxed, letting the man work her muscles.

“I can't understand the pain you're in because I haven't experienced it, but I did grow up with my cousin. She would always ask me to rub her lower back during these times. This whole time, I never saw a bra or panty or tampon so I always just thought you hadn't hit puberty yet.”

Kite closed her eyes and focused on Ging's touch. He laid her on her back and started kneading her abdomen. Usually she would be opposed to anyone touching her there, but the cramps were coming at full force.

“Kite?”

“Hm?”

“Are you actually a girl?”

Kite was befuddled.

“What more proof do you need?”

“I mean like... in your mind.”

“I guess...”

Ging left it at that.

 

In the days leading up to Kite's departure, Ging brought her home to his cousin's  and grandmother's house on Whale Island. She was welcomed warmly, unlike Ging who got a lecture almost everyday about how he doesn't communicate and how irresponsible he is. It was just as she imagined; wide open sky that reflected off the crispy sea, birds calling and leaves rustling along the ground as they walked. Despite being mid winter, there was still a smell of flowers in the air. The snow covered the island in a blanket of white. Ging always joked that if it wasn’t for her bright blue hat, Kite could blend in right with the snow. Kite stayed in the guest bedroom but spent most of her free time meditating or helping Abe around the house. As usual, Kite was helping put away the dishes after dinner.

“I want to thank you again, Ging,” She said softly as she stacked the ceramic plates in the cupboard. “For teaching me and letting me stay in your home. You have a wonderful family.” Ging rolled his eyes sarcastically. “And thank you, Mito and Abe, for welcoming me into your little circle.”

“Oh, it's a pleasure to have you here! You have to visit after you take the Hunter Exam,” Abe said gratefully.

“Yeah, it gets pretty lonely around here since Ging is too busy to visit his family. It's nice to have another girl around, someone I can relate to,” Mito added. Ging noticed Kite's eyes widen for a moment before her face was hidden under her hat again.

“Yeah,” She said coldly. Ging took note in the change of tone. “I wish I could stay longer, but my boat leaves tomorrow early morning.  Again, thank you for everything,” she bowed graciously.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ging said nonchalantly as he yawned, heading towards the stairs. “Talk to you again when you become a Hunter.”

Kite nodded in response. As Ging made it up the stairs, Mito was eyeing Kite curiously until she heard Ging's door close.

“Does he always look at you like that?” She asked playfully.

“Like what?” Kite cocked her head as she blew on her tea to cool it.

“You mean you haven't noticed his goo-goo eyes? I don't think he stopped looking at you since you walked in this door,” she sat down next to Kite as Abe excused herself. Kite flushed bright pink and lowered the brim of her cap to cover her face.

“I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just his s-student,” Kite fumbled over her words as her brain spun. Mito clicked her tongue, surprised that there might be someone more oblivious than Ging.

“What about you? What is he to you?”

“He's...” Kite trailed off for a moment, looking at her reflection in her cup. “A good friend.” She closed her eyes and thought about their time together. She admired him, of course, but did it stop at that? She was so focused on training that she repressed any romantic feelings, if there were any. She frowned as she imagined them holding hands. He could never love her. And she would never love him. “We're just good friends. Nothing more,” she silently glided across the floor, put her cup in the sink, and without a word headed upstairs to her room, leaving a chill behind her.

3 AM came around. Kite would have to get up in 2 hours. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling, cursing Mito for putting ridiculous thoughts in her head. She rubbed her eyes and felt a little wetness. She felt sick, a fire in her chest made her eyes sting with tears. She shook her head in disbelief of herself. This wasn't Kite. To her, Kite was a hunter in training, a skilled swordsman, and above all else, a man. But that was not the Kite everyone else knew. Worrying about what Ging thought of her was futile, for he could never love this lie she was living, and the truth would be too hard for him to face. Kite was stronger than this. Putting the pillow over her face, her tiredness took over and she eventually fell asleep.

On the other side of the wall, Ging was still awake. He looked out the window at the ocean feeling hopeless, lost, like he was looking at a compass that just kept spinning. It had barely been a year since he followed a stray dog down a sewer and met this ghostly figure, a ghost that since had been haunting his dreams. It pained him to face the fact that he would miss Kite, but this separation would be good. He had become too drawn to her, so much so that he wanted to follow her. He had dreams of his own to pursue and didn't want to be holding Kite back. Once she got her Hunter License she would be gone from his life. He would manage, but that's all he'd be doing. He had to do something before she slipped through his fingers.

The sun peeked over the horizon and lit the sky. Kite woke up and hastily got ready to leave. Ging could hear her small footsteps pat across the floor. He didn't sleep, afraid to be away from her even unconsciously. Before he knew it he heard the front door shut and saw Kite walking down the road with bag in hand. _ Shit _ . He thought. She was getting farther away. _ Shit. Shit! What do I do? I can't think _ . He grit his teeth, took a deep breath and went downstairs. By the time he caught up with her she was already on the dock getting ready to board.

“Ging?” Kite called. She held on to her hat as the salty air whipped through her hair. The sun blazed behind her, giving her a divine glow. _ Oh god, _ Ging thought. If he had any questions on what he felt towards her, he didn't now. “You look like hell, didn't you sleep?”

“Kite, I-” His words caught in his throat. “I wanted to say goodbye. I hope you'll do well. I know you'll do well.”

The bell started to chime. It was time to leave.

“Thank you, ” Kite's breath was squeezed out. Ging had never hugged her before, but she felt like this was more than just a goodbye hug. She patted his head gently as a reassurance for them both. Ging held on to her shoulders and gazed square into her eyes. “Don't say goodbye, Ging. I'll come back to you.”

The captain called ‘All Aboard'.

She removed herself from his grip with a weak smile and started up the boat ramp.

“Wait! Kite...” His voice shook. She looked down at him, slightly annoyed at this point. “I have to tell you something.”

“Ging, I have to go,” She said sternly.

“When you pass the exam, meet me at the top of the world. I'll tell you then,” He leaned in closer and gave her soft peck on the lips. Kite stared at him with stars in her eyes. Ging thought it was a good look for her. “For good luck,” he added, almost a whisper. He stepped off the ramp and onto the dock. Kite kept the same surprised expression, turning around stiffly and getting on the ship. She covered her face in embarrassment, her heart beating through her chest. After the ship had sailed a few meters, Kite ran to the deck. She wanted to call out to him, letting him know she understood. Most of all, she wanted to turn the ship around and go back home with him. Ging raised his hand and did a small wave as the ocean grew wider between them. Ging waited on the dock until the boat was nothing but a small blot on the horizon.


	2. Pinky x Swear x Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite passed the Hunter Exam and reunites with Ging. However, Ging has one more final test for Kite, and an important question is raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kite is transitioned at this point that's why there is a pronoun change. who cares tho there is smut >:3c
> 
> Updated as up 2/3/17

It had been a year since they last saw each other. Kite had passed the exam with ease, as expected. With the completion of the exam, Kite started a new chapter. Shortly after receiving the certificate, Kite used the benefits that came along with being a Hunter to get chest surgery and hormone therapy so that he could finally become himself. Ging had taken this time to do some fundraising for a project he was working on and to travel. Each day that passed Ging worried more that he had been forgotten, until one day he found a letter on the pillow in his hotel room. It was a picture of a beautiful view from atop the World's Tree. He flipped it over.

_ I'm waiting. _

Ging beamed.

He got on the next airship that night.

Saying Kite was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified of how Ging would react, especially after their emotional farewell. Was that kiss really just for good luck, or a proclamation? If it was the later, he certainly wouldn't feel the same now. He stood in the nest of the large bird that made the World's Tree its home. He put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes feeling the breeze against his face. It was late spring, and the smell of flowers and life was in the air again. Kite was wearing a loose t shirt and leggings with his hair tied back and his signature hat. Suddenly, he felt a small puff of air blow his bangs around and his hat was gone.

“Still wearing this thing, huh?” Ging said, twirled around his finger. Kite's heart leapt, he had been restlessly dreading this moment for a while now.

“Ging,” Kite mumbled, his voice significantly lower than his old self. Ging raised an eyebrow. “I'm not the person I was...” He turned around to face Ging, the light coming from the setting sun was creating interesting shadows across his body. He was taller and more fit, his jaw was strong and he had sturdy shoulders. Ging looked him over a few times, taking in all these new sights. One thing was the same. He still had the same deep eyes that Ging always found himself lost in. Kite  fidgeted as he felt his mentor's eyes crawl across his body. “I'm a man now.” Ging was basically unreadable, slowly walking closer with his hands in his by his sides. He put the blue cap back on Kite's head, having to stretch a bit to accommodate for his student's tall stature. He pulled the brim down playfully.

“And what a man you've become!” He exclaimed, laughing heartily. Kite let out a long sigh, all his nerves coming out.

“So you're not... weirded out?”

Ging shrugged.

“I always kind of knew. It didn't matter to me, you're still the same Kite. How do you feel?”

Kite softened, seeing the sincerity in Ging's big hazel eyes. He smiled at his friend.

“Like myself,” Kite said with confidence bubbling in his chest. “Finally. Oh!” He reached into his back pocket and took out his Hunter License proudly. Ging squinted at it in the dim light.

“Yep, that's the real thing. Yoink!” He plucked the card out of Kite's hand like it was part of a child's game.

“Hey!” Kite tried to snatch his card back but Ging lithely evaded him.

“Nuh-uh. You still have to pass my test! I've thought good and hard this past year and I have my own little Hunter Exam,” Ging sneered, puffing his chest out confidently. “First part! You have to answer one question. Just one. The second part is you have to find me, then I will return your license. Are you ready for part one?”

Kite rolled his eyes at Ging's games. He knew something like this was going to happen. He shifted his weight onto one hip and crossed his arms. Despite his previous carefree demeanor, Ging's body language was now cold and serious. “Are you willing to risk your life for what is important to you?”

Kite shivered. Ging's honest eyes were now emotionless and distant. He felt the severity of the question hang in the air.

“Yes. Is that it?”

Ging smirked, light heartedly flopping the card in his hand. _ It had to be now _ , he thought.

“Bonus round! Now this question I don't want the answer to until we meet up again. I want you to think about this one.” Kite nodded. Ging asked the question he'd been dying to know the answer to, because there was no way he could find out on his own. He spent many days and nights trying to think of an answer, but he realized he couldn't solve it alone. All the blood drained from Kite's face as he watched Ging's lips move.

“What?” Kite demanded, his body becoming rigid. Ging frowned, hating to repeat himself.

“Are you going deaf in your old age?” Ging couldn't look Kite in the eye this time. “I said...” he restated the question, even more unclear than the first time. His face was hot, and he tried to hide it by crossing his arms and looking at his shoes. The young man broke out in a cold sweat, his insides churning. He heard what Ging said, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. His ears rung and he stopped breathing.

“Don't joke like that,” Kite heaved, taking an offensive step towards the other man. He raised his pale hand and struck Ging across the face. _ Why did I do that? _ Kite panicked. This wasn't him, he was just a spectator now. _ Stop! _ He yelled in his mind. He wanted to cry, he wanted Ging to start laughing and say he was kidding. He felt light headed.

“Not the reaction I was expecting...” Ging rubbed his cheek tenderly. Kite inhaled sharply.

“Stop this nonsense!” He went to swing his fist but Ging caught it with his free hand. His grip was oddly gentle. Ging took Kite's other hand and could feel how clammy they were. His palms were sweaty too, he had to admit. _ What a mess _ , he thought.

“Why don't we go somewhere else and talk? I think the elevation might be getting to our heads.” Kite followed Ging down the tree back to his hotel without a word.

 

The door closed and Ging took off his shoes but Kite just stood statuesque in the middle of the room. Kite's entire body was frigid, Ging couldn't even see him breath. Ging guided him to sit on the bed, moving Kite like a doll. He cradled Kite's slender fingers in his calloused hands. He was still as beautiful as ever, if not even more. In the moments of silence Ging studied his face and how he tucked his hair behind his ears, how his nose hooked at the end and how his lips, while small, were inviting. “What I was going to tell you before you left Whale Island-”

“Is that what that kiss was?”

Ging nodded.

“Kite,” Ging started, taking a breath.

“You don't have to say it. I felt it that morning, but I wasn't sure. Back then, I was so shrouded in self doubt. I didn't want to believe it, ” Ging moved closer, letting go of Kite's hand to cradle his face.

“I want to say it,” Ging turned Kite's face to look at him. His brown eyes were misty with a hint of fear.Ging's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he had his best puppy dog eyes on. “Kite, I love you.”

Kite nodded and fought back tears, but a few slipped out. They were quickly wiped away by tan hands. “I love you too, you fool.” Kite chuckled dryly.

“Can I ask one more question? Can I kiss you for real? Like I should have, like I wanted to on the boat.”

Kite bit his lip. This was unreal. He didn't feel real anymore, like he was just a shell and watching from somewhere else. He nodded. He was so overwhelmed, but Ging's warm kiss brought him back. He was so careful, holding Kite like glass, but the other man could feel the passion that was pouring from his mouth. The kiss safe, gentle but with enough emotion behind it to mean something. Kite had never been kissed like this before. He pulled away, drawing Kite away slowly by his hair. They could feel every cell pull apart from each other like it hurt. He slipped the hair tie out and watched as his lover's hair cascaded around his face and shoulders so dreamily. He tangled his fingers in the long streaks of moonlight, guiding Kite's mouth to his.

“Ging,” he whispered breathlessly. “I can answer your question now. I've thought about it too and I-”

Ging hushed the man with a finger on his lips, rubbing them lovingly.

“Not now,” He muttered, his voice low and sensual. The fire between them was ready to break loose, but the fear of spoiling the moment kept them reserved. All the emotions they held back were now ready to burst in a deluge of adoration but both had their fingers on the cracks of the dam. The closer they were the more likely they were to lose control. Secretly that is what they both wanted. Ging laid flat on the bed and coaxed Kite on top of him. He grabbed Kite's outer thigh and slid his leg across his lap so he was being straddled by the boy. He squeezed the thigh fat as Kite lowered onto his elbows and gave an open mouth kiss. Ging slipped his tongue past Kite's teeth and pressed their tongues together. In one swooping motion Ging tossed Kite's hair to the side, exposing his neck to little love bites. Kite let out a long, yearning moan that Ging felt vibrate against his lips.

“Ging,” he whined, melting onto Ging's chest.

“Ooh,” Ging cooed in amusement. “I never thought I'd hear you say my name like that. I could get used to it.”

“Do you want to hear it again?” Kite teased.

Ging raised an eyebrow. Kite nibbled on Ging's earlobe and whispered sweetly. “Make love to me.”

The man on bottom flushed completely red and got a shiver up his spine. This was the last thing he expected to come out of this night, but he had to admit he was hoping for this outcome. 

“Um, okay,” Ging’s voice cracked. 

Kite started to slowly grind his hips, smirking seductively down at  the man turning to putty under him.  Ging couldn't ignore that he was growing hard and sat up to meet Kite's noisy lips. He slipped his hands over Kite's butt and squeezed both cheeks firmly, also pressing their groins harder together. Kite pulled at Ging's clothes, eager to satiate this growing hunger. He glided Ging's shirt over his head and laughed at his messy hair. Kite's cold fingers traced over each scar, curve and line on the sun kissed chest. The sensation of the frigid digits on his hot body made Ging's hair stand on end, breaking out in goosebumps. Ging tugged at the back of Kite's shirt, aching to strip him and map out every inch with his tongue.

“Kite,” Ging cooed in a low voice. “You drive me nuts.” He put a hand on Kite's shoulder and forced him on his back so that Ging sat in between his legs. He tore off the loose shirt from Kite's body and sunk his teeth into his neck. The pale man writhed and yelped out in pleasure. He rubbed Kite's pink nipples with his thumbs and studied his reactions carefully.  Kite rested his arm across his face, his muscles tensing and relaxing as Ging outlined  his chest scars with his tongue. He kissed down his sternum to his navel where he teased a bit before slithering Kite out of his leggings.

“Wait, Ging, I forgot to tell you that I-ahh!” Kite propped himself on his elbows and threw his head back as Ging massaged his lover's crotch. Kite had not undergone bottom surgery yet, but the testosterone made his clitoris significantly larger. Ging was playing with Kite, just barely touching him hard enough to register even while the young man's hips were off the bed in an attempt to get friction. His breathy whimpers made Ging grin in satisfaction. His eyes were intense but soft, gazing at Kite adoringly. Every once in awhile they would make eye contact that made everything a little hotter.  Ging took off his pants and pressed his bulge against Kite's pelvis. He clawed against the man's broad back, clinging like his life depending on it. Ging swept a sweaty shock of hair out of Kite's face and covered the exposed area with kisses. His scruff prickled against Kite's neck and made him laugh. Ging pulled away and hovered over Kite, gently trailing a finger down his chest while staring into his reddened face.

“You're so cute,” He tucked his hand underneath Kite's briefs, flesh on flesh contact. Ging could feel this was getting him excited as he explored around his slippery skin. “Spread your legs a little bit for me, babe.” He parted the outer labia and with a feather like touch stroked just around the vaginal opening. The muscle in Kite's legs and stomach visibly shook, digging his heels into the bed. Kite took Ging's free hand and squeezed it, trying to hold back.

“Ging, please,” Kite begged,  peeking through his fingers desperately.

“Sorry, I was getting caught up,” he shimmied his middle finger inside Kite's wetness. “In how handsome you are,” he grinned devilishly.

“Ahh,” Kite squealed, toes curling. Ging made the same motion with his finger that made Kite's mouth burst open. “O-oh,” He howled. Ging, a seasoned archeological hunter found his most sought after site; Kite's g-spot. He grabbed wildly at Ging's body, grunting like an animal. He clutched a handful of black hair and sloppily pressed their mouths together, spit running down his chin.  Ging pried himself off and moved to put Kite's thighs against his arms. He spent a few moments feeling around again with his fingers. Kite chuckled nervously. “You don't have to I understand it's not everyone's cup of tea.”

Ging said nothing, just looked blankly at Kite as he pressed his tongue against, flat and wide, slowly dragging it until he flicked it around his enlarged clit. He kissed and sucked teasingly while finally paying attention to his own needs. Kite was rendered a mess, mewling uncontrollably. Ging got up on his knees, stroking himself with one hand and palming Kite's hip bone in the other.

“Kite, I can't wait any longer,” he whined, his expression pitiful and hungry.

Kite smirked and put a leg over his shoulder. He didn't know what Ging had been waiting for, he was more than willing to settle for a hit and quit. He didn’t expect Ging to be so caring towards him. He leaned on one arm as he lined himself up, not breaking gaze with Kite, even as he pushed inside. Kite caught Ging by the tongue and their moans mingled together in their mouths. Ging was ever so carefully, slowly rolling his hips, unsure if Kite was comfortable and not wanting to overwhelm him. Kite thought it torturous, to have Ging draw out each movement for so long. He could see the concern carved on his bearded face. Kite tried to suggest something by slamming his hips down but Ging was still hesitant.

“More,” Kite implored, looking at Ging through fluttering eyelids. Ging obliged and picked up the pace until the sound of their hips crashing together was audible to both of them. Kite's moans were now quick, short, but powerful, in sync with Ging's thrusts. Ging stretched his legs and swung Kite up onto his lap for a more intimate position. Both of them had sex before each other, but something about this was different. The way their sweaty bodies fit together, how they moved in sync without trying. This wasn't an act of selfish pleasure but a combined effort to express love. Rolling around together, whispering little 'I love you's when they caught their breath, this wasn't the sex they were used to, this was love.

Kite threw his head back, mouth opened wide, his throat dry and hoarse, letting out one final vocalization. Ging buried his face into Kite's chest to muffle his own declaration, gripping the other man so tight it would later leave bruises. Ging shuddered as he released deep inside of Kite, feeling all of his muscles relax in his hold, melting into his lap. They looked at each other through hazy eyes and messy hair sticking to their faces and necks.

“Did you-” Ging started, a little embarrassed to say the word. Kite nodded with a grin.

“Yes. Twice,” Kite confirmed, giggling. His deep voice reverberated in the now quiet room. Kite dismounted Ging and stood at the edge of the bed, pulling his hair back into a top knot. As he walked into the bathroom, Ging saw a little dribble of cum leaking out of Kite, and he couldn't help but feel a bit proud that he made Kite orgasm twice. Kite cleaned himself up a bit and tossed a towel to Ging.  Kite put on a clean pair of underwear and snuggled back into bed. Ging put on a pair of shorts and they laid on their sides looking at each other kind of awkwardly for a few minutes.

“I've wanted to do that for so long,” Ging muttered. He reached a hand out and pulled himself closer to his partner. Was this the spark he had looked for in so many other people? Sure, Ging got around quite a bit, but nothing stuck to him. There was a sore spot in his mouth where Kite’s tongue should have been. He had never orgasmed so easily either. Most times it took a lot of work and concentration for him to keep a hard on with the other people he’d been with. And when he was on the receiving end, which didn’t happen as often as he would have liked, it was awkward and he just waited for it to be over so he could relieve himself, roll over, and go to bed. 

Kite smiled dreamily, sweeping Ging's thick black hair away from his face.  They joined together in a sweet and soft kiss before exhaustion overcame them and they fell asleep.

 

In the morning, Ging woke up first. Both of them knew he was leaving in the afternoon, but neither of them were ready to face the fact. Upon feeling the empty space in his arms where Ging was, Kite shot upright in bed. He wiped the crust from his eyes and looked with squinting eyes at his man. He smiled as he looked upon him and pulled off the hair that was stuck to his face from drool.

“I was worried you left already,” He said sweetly.

Ging was awestruck. He wasn't sure if it was the intense intimate moments they shared last night, or if it was because he was seeing Kite as himself for the first time, but he lost all breath in his lungs. The bright morning light glistened off of his snowy hair as he brushed it. Ging absentmindedly took the brush from his hand and started brushing his hair for him. _ It feels like silk _ , he thought,  running his fingers through it first to get out large tangles. He noticed that a few red marks were still present on Kite's neck and shoulder, and there were finger shaped bruises around his hips. He brushed all of Kite's locks over to one shoulder and lead a trail of kisses down his neck, wrapping his legs and arms around him from behind.  Kite turned around to return the kiss but was stopped by Ging's constipated expression. “What?” He inquired. Ging sniffled and that's when Kite saw tears in the corners of his eyes.

“You're just so gorgeous. You're practically glowing! I feel bad that I was so rough on you, I was a bit over zealous.”

A rosy hue spread across Kite's cheeks as he sheepishly tucked a tuft of hair behind his ear.

“Glowing...?” Kite whispered under his breath. His heart was fluttering more than ever. He never thought anyone would think he was attractive, let alone _ glowing _ . Kite hooked an arm around Ging's head and gave him a deep and meaningful kiss. They fell back into the blankets and locked together. The blissful moment was interrupted by Ging's phone ringing. He grabbed the phone off of the nightstand and stroked Kite's head while he answered. To Kite, it sounded like a routine report on a dig but to Ging it was his cue to leave.

“Mhm,” he kissed Kite's fingers while the man on the other line jabbered. He stopped listening minutes ago.  “Yeah.”

He rubbed noses with his partner and gave him a small peck on lips. “I love you,” He whispered, reluctantly getting up from the bed. “No you oaf! I wasn't talking to you! And it's none of your business who I WAS talking too. Just keep the project going until I get there!” He slammed the phone down on the nightstand out of irritation. He sighed and looked back at Kite, a dream with the blanket draped around his shoulders. “I have to go.”

Kite got up to see him out the door. Although he didn't want to admit it,  Ging was the worst with goodbyes. He held out his pinky and Kite intertwined it with his own. “As we agreed, you have to wait 24 hours to look for me. If you find me, I will return your license.”

“And I will answer your question.”

“Please take this time to actually think about it. You might change your mind.”

Kite nodded in confirmation and Ging chanted:

' _ Pinky swear made _

_ Whoever tells a lie has to swallow 1000 needles _

_ Sealed with a kiss! _ '

They pressed their thumbs together as their parting kiss.


	3. It's x A x Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite and Ging's game of tag is detoured for a special reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh sorry this is so short I'm trying to pace things out

Half a year passed and Ging had not heard a word of Kite. He tried to keep busy planning his next excavation but his heart sank when he would go home to an empty bed. _Was Kite ready?_ He thought. _Did something happen along the way?_ A lot of nights Ging got minimal, if any, sleep. While out surveying a site, his mind started to wander no matter how many times he tried to snap back to reality. It was mid winter, so the weather was  unbearably cold, he would have done anything to be inside with a cup of tea and a warm blanket. _And a tall man with flowing white hair._ He shook his head. _Gotta focus._ He jotted down some measurements before a shadow flew over his paper and distracted him. A hawk screeched right above his head before landing on his arm, digging in its claws.

“What the hell?” He dropped his clipboard and pen and batted at the bird. Ging looked more like a fool to his colleagues than he usually did. Recently Promoted Two Star Hunter, frightened by bird. The hawk landed on the ground and that's when Ging saw the envelope tied to its leg. He knelt down and carefully untied the crude bow and the hawk flew off. He flipped over the weather envelope and his heart leapt into his throat.

_Ging_

He knew that handwriting anywhere.

_I apologize for having to contact you, I know you are busy. Some circumstances have come up and I will be unable to participate in our          little game for the next few months. Do not worry, I am okay. I am staying at your cousin's house on Whale Island if you need to contact me again._

_Kite_

_(P.S. Pinky swear, not an emergency!)_

 

Ging saw an arrow and flipped over the letter.

_Ging_

_You better get your sorry ass back to home! Kite is okay but you are in big trouble!! And you’ve got some explaining to do..._

_Mito_

 

Mito's handwriting was so rushed he knew she was pissed. Honestly, he could have left a cup out from the last time he visited and she would be equally as pissed. Ging rushed over to the airship that brought them there. On his way, he passed one of the team leaders.

“Ging! Where are you-” She called out, but the look on his face was so intense she knew it must have been important. He wracked his brain over what could have happened.

By the time Ging made it to Whale Island, 5 hours had passed and it was almost 10 o'clock.  He burst through the door, threw his stuff on the floor and started making demands.

“Where is Kite?” He yelled, jolting Mito from her seat at the table.

“Don't shout, Grandmother is sleeping!” Mito hushed. She got up to get Ging a cup of coffee. “Sit down. Kite isn't back yet. She insisted on making the grocery run. She's about as stubborn as you are sometimes,” Mito placed the coffee on the table and Ging stiffly walked over and sat down across from her.  Mito couldn't look him in the eyes. “You really did it this time,” she added, her voice thick with contempt.

“Tell me what's going on,” he ordered. Mito said nothing, her body language reflecting complete disgust.

“I'll leave it up to Kite to explain,” she snapped.

As if on cue, the door handle rattled and Kite came in with a few bags hooked around his arms. He was barely recognizable under his puffy coat and scarf. Ging stood up immediately and stepped cautiously towards his boyfriend.

“Ging! What are you doing here?!” His voice was muffled by his winter wear.

“I got your message, what happened?”

“I told you it wasn't an emergency,” He took off his gloves and scarf and hung them on the coat rack.

“If it wasn't important you wouldn't have contacted me,” He pulled the taller man into an embrace. Kite's body was petrified. Ging felt something unusual under Kite's coat. Because he only came up to Kite's chest, he knew what it was almost immediately. He looked up with puzzling eyes, but Kite could not look at him. He stared at his feet. “Kite...” He took a step back. Little water droplets were falling to the floor. Kite took a deep breath.

“Ging, I'm pregnant.”

His mouth went dry. Had he heard him right? Kite took off his coat and it was undoubtedly clear he had heard him correctly. Kite's midsection was significantly swollen, the shirt he was wearing stretched to its limit. Ging stared back in shock.

“Is... is it mine?” He murmured. Kite bit his lip and nodded. All the nerves in his body became numb, and Ging dropped his knees. His eyes welled up uncontrollably and in an instant a deluge of mixed feelings came out.

“I didn't want to bother you, in case you didn't want a part of this. I had nowhere else to go so I came here,” Kite's voice was full of shame. “I'm 4 months along.”

Ging was unmoving.

“I'm going to be a father...” he whispered to himself. Kite walked over to the table and sat down, putting the groceries in front of him. Ging shot him a look and crawled into the chair next to him. “You didn't think I would want a part of this? Kite...” He put a hand on his wet face. “I love you, of course I would. I wish you told me sooner!” He started to chuckle. Kite looked at him with a small smile. “We're going to have a baby!”

“Would you like to know the sex?”

“Of course!”

“It's a boy.”

Ging's whole demeanor reflected the joy he was feeling. He looked at Mito with eyes shining like the sun.

“I'm gonna have a son!” Ging leapt to his feet. “WOOHOO!”

“Shh!!! You've probably woke up the whole neighbourhood by now!” Mito whispered coarsely.

He had led Kite out of his seat by the hands and dipped him into a kiss. Mito was physically uncomfortable. He twirled Kite around in a little dance.

“Ugh, I can't spin,” Kite put a hand over his mouth.

“Oh right, sorry,” Ging couldn't stop grinning. He kissed Kite multiple times all over his face,

stretching on his toes to be able to reach.

“Shouldn't you be getting to bed, Kite? It's getting late,” Mito said with false concern. She had her arms crossed and nose wrinkled at them, but the couple was lost in their own world to notice the sour look from across the room.

“Allow me,” Ging bowed dramatically and scooped Kite into his arms princess style. “See you in the morning, Mito!” Ging called down the stairs.

For a moment, everything was going to be alright.

 

Morning came and Ging was up early, trying his hand at cooking. He had about every dish out and three different cookbooks. Mito came into the kitchen and was surprised to see her cousin actually doing something, even if it was making a mess.

“Good morning!” He chimed. “ I made coffee,” he motioned to the coffee pot with his head while he mixed various things into a bowl.

“What are you making?” Mito asks, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Chocolate pancakes. That's what pregnant people like, right?” Ging poured the batter in the skillet and waited with spatula ready.

“I don't think this is a good idea,” Mito sighed.

“Should I have done blueberry?” Ging flipped one over.

“I'm not talking about the pancakes. I'm talking about the baby,” Mito said in a hushed tone. Ging put the plate of pancakes on a tray with milk, an apple, and a small flower.

“What do you mean?” Ging wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. Tension started to rise between the two until the creaking of steps cut through the silence.

“What smells so good?” Kite sauntered down the stairs rubbing his eyes. He was wearing one of Ging's t shirts that hung off him even in his enlarged state. He sat across from Mito, unknowing that the water was starting to boil. Ging rushed over to him.

“I was going to bring the food to you,” Ging brought the tray over and placed it in front of him.

“I can still do things myself, thank you. I appreciate it,” Kite smiled and took the first bite of his breakfast. “This is really good! I didn't know you could cook!”

“I didn't either,” Ging laughed and prepared a plate for Mito and himself. Mito picked at her plate but didn't each much. Kite's presence made her skin crawl. Most of the meal was Ging and Kite catching up about what else had happened in the few months. Ging talked briefly- more like complained- about working out in the field and Kite filled him in on the first few months of pregnancy. Mito stayed silent until Kite excused himself to get ready. Mito handed Ging dishes as he filled the sink with soapy water.  “Is something bothering you?” Ging asked, pretending to be oblivious.

“ I've just been thinking,” Mito trailed off, her voice becoming softer. “Are you two ready to have a child? I've got nothing against Kite I just worry if she will be a good mother.”

“He. Kite is a boy,” Ging handed the dishes to his cousin for her to dry.

“He. Sorry, I hope you understand it’s quite a change for me. I’m still getting used to seeing Kite as a boy, it must be hard for you.”

“Not really.”

“C'mon, Ging. You mean you aren't afraid something might happen to the child if he grows up like this?”

Ging only looked at her through the reflection in the window or else he feared his glare would turn her to stone.

“Like what,” Ging spat. It was intended to be a question, but came out sounding like a threat.

“ Never mind,” Mito said, growing tired of Ging's thick head blocking out all reasonable thought.

“I know you don't agree with our lifestyle, but can you at least be happy for us?” Ging's eyes bore into the back of Mito's skull like icicle daggers. She had nothing left to say.


	4. The x Morning x Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ging's question is finally answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates might slow down a bit cos im kind of having writers block... feel free to hmu at my tumblr quantumkaworu or headcanonxheadcanon if you have any ideas/concerns/questions/comments !!

Three months passed and the first buds of spring were starting to bloom. As Kite grew bigger, so did Mito's resentment. She kept it hidden from Kite, not wanting to cause any stress that could affect the baby, but when she would corner Ging alone, she would let him have it. Since the weather was warmer, he escaped these situations by taking long walks with Kite and whatever animal happened to trail along. The rest of his free time was spent making maternal pants, a crib, a rocking horse, and anything else he thought his son would want. He was gone most weekdays working on the project he had left Kite for in the beginning, and a secret one he had just started. He came home late, but Kite was determined to see him to bed every night.

Kite was sitting on the couch reading while Mito pretended to ignore his existence. He had one hand on his stomach, rubbing gently whenever he felt the child move, almost as a reassurance that Kite was there for him. The other hand was holding a magazine about Magical Beasts and new flora discovered that year. Mito was watching some reality TV show next to him. Ging came through the door, bags under his eyes and dirt on his hands.

“Welcome home,” Kite pushed himself off the couch and went to meet Ging with open arms.

After a brief hug and kiss, Ging bent over to kiss Kite's belly and to feel if the baby would kick for him.

“Hello, little one,” he cooed, putting his ear right up against his tight skin. Kite's stomach raised as the baby pressed a hand against the wall of his womb, touching Ging.

“I think he heard you,” Kite joked, always delighted to see the look in Ging's eyes whenever he interacted with the baby.

“Kite, do you remember the question I asked you?” Ging's voice changed from light hearted to heavy.

“You ask me a lot of questions, that doesn't narrow it down.”

“The one before I left, that you had to think about?”

Kite took a deep breath. Of course he remembered, he had been replaying that night in his head for the past 7 months, but he still couldn't believe it. He looked away to not give himself away.

“Was it about borrowing my sword?” Kite muttered nervously. Ging took Kite's left hand and studied it intensely, running his fingers over every vein and wrinkle he could see. Ging knew he was lying, but played along anyway. He recalled back to when he first asked, he was so nervous he could barely get the words out. Now he was ready. He reached into his pocket and held up a circular object.

“I guess I'll have to ask again, maybe it will jog your memory,” Ging knelt down and kissed Kite's hand. Mito turned the television up louder. “Kite, will you marry me?” He put the ring on Kite's finger, a perfect fit. Kite brought the hand to his face because it was hard to see through his tears. It was a thick silver band with a large green stone fixed across one side, with inscriptions on the sides and on the inside. Ging stood up to meet his gaze and watched him feel the precise cuts with fingertips. It started to glow with a white fire and felt warm.

“Nen?” Kite asked.

“It's a vow,” Ging said through grinning lips. “To be with you, in sickness and in health, through thick and thin, and if our faith should ever waiver, our nen would be sealed and could only be reactivated by the removal of the ring by the other.” He pulled out a similar ring on a chain from under his scarf. “So? Will you do it?”

“Yes, Ging Freecs, I will marry you,” Kite’s joy was reflected in the child’s movements. The baby rolled and pressed a foot against his ribcage. “I think the little one is happy too,” he said, pushing the small foot back down. 

“You forgot one thing,” Ging embraced Kite and looked up at him, resting his chin against his chest. He made sure not to press too hard against his huge stomach. “Gotta seal it with a kiss.”

Kite’s ears burned red as Ging stretched onto his toes giving him a powerful kiss. Mito wanted to hurl, this was worse than the over-dramatic romances on her soap operas. She waited with gritting teeth until Ging came back down from tucking Kite into bed. She inhaled sharply as he came down the stairs. “Hold on,” He said, walked over the alcohol cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey. After downing the drink in one gulp he went over and sat next to Mito on the couch. “Alright, let me have it.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t talk to me about this. You should have at least  _ mentioned _ that you wanted to marry Kite instead of just busting in and dropping the bomb. I wish that for one minute you actually stopped and thought about what you were doing. When did you plan on having the wedding? You know she’s due in two months!” 

“ _ He _ ,” Ging growled. Mito ignored him. “Well, since you’re so nosy I’ll let you in on it. Couple of colleagues and I bought this really beautiful island and we plan on setting up a sort of Hunter exclusive game. I’m going to take Kite so we can get married and honeymoon before we start development. Everything is going to work out, I’ve got everything planned.” He put a hand on Mito’s shoulder and smiled, trying to assure her, but she was still skeptical. She would just have to wait until everything fell apart so she could tell him ‘I told you so’.

Mito woke up to the sound of thumping downstairs and headed downstairs to curse Ging out. To her surprise, Kite was the one making the noise. He was sitting at the table covering his face with his hands, white hair strewn recklessly about him. Mito stood quietly to observe. She could hear Kite’s cries being muffled by his elbow. She approached cautiously.

“Kite, is everything okay?” She whispered, pulling out a chair to sit down next to him. It was the first gesture of warmth she had shown him since he returned.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just hormones,” Kite gave her a side glance to see if she believed it. Mito met his eyes with a scowl.

“I don’t like being lied to,” she snapped. “I know we aren’t that close but you can still talk to me.” Kite swallowed his pride and started to open up.

“When I got my surgery done, my mammary glands and ducts were destroyed. There’s no way I’ll be able to breastfeed. I’m a failure of a parent,” Kite wrung his hands together. Mito could see the turmoil he was trying to hide and felt sympathetic.

“There’s nothing wrong with formula feeding,” Mito added.

“I know it’s selfish, but I want my son to be breastfed. I want him to have the best start.”

Mito put a hand on top of Kite’s tense fingers. She sighed deeply.

“I can do it,” she stated firmly. “I can go to the doctor tomorrow and start taking medication to induce lactation. You’re not a failure, Kite.”

He leaned up wiped his eyes. 

“You don’t have to, it’s Ging and my responsibility. I don’t want to burden you,” He swept the hair out of his face that was stuck from tears.

“He may be your son, but he’s also my cousin. You’re not the only one who wants the best for him. I’ll help you anyway I can. Kite, you and I are going to be family soon. That’s what families do for each other,” Mito pressed Kite’s face into her shoulder and let him sob. He reciprocated the embrace.

“Thank you, Mito. Thank you for everything,” Kite said.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to be a great father.”

 

The day of the wedding came. Kite was now 8 months along and ready to burst at any moment. Like Ging said, he took his small family out to the island and set up a little house there to hold the ceremony. Some of Ging’s friends came too, they were all ecstatic to finally meet the man Ging was always talking about. The whole event was very informal, no one was really dressed up although Kite did wear white. He wore a long white tunic with golden embellishment on the sleeves and brown leggings. Ging wore his usual tabard overthrow and head wrap. Mito had done Kite’s hair in a french braid entwined with flowers and made flower crowns for them both. Ging waited at the altar with his eyes closed, trying to control his nerves. Since Kite was an orphan, he was escorted down the make-shift aisle by one of his companion dogs. Ging didn’t open his eyes until he felt Kite take his hands. No sooner did the light reflect in his eyes did he start crying pitifully.  Kite could only laugh.

“You’re so beautiful, Kite,” he whined, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “ I’m the luckiest guy in the world right now to take you as my husband.” Off in the crowd, Mito shook her head at this childish display, but couldn’t help feel happy for them. Kite held his face gently and gazed into his eyes. 

“You shaved!” He exclaimed, patting Ging’s wet cheeks.

“Just for you,” Ging replied.

They recited their vows on a cliff overlooking the whole island, blanketed in the sunset and gentle winds of spring. Everyone cheered when they kissed, even Mito. Kite met with Ging’s friends Elena, Eeta, Wdwune, and List and talked about their plans for the game. Wdwune explained that in honor of their marriage they would make the City of Love, AiAi, on the same hill as their ceremony.

“And to enter the game they must have these rings,” Eeta said cheerfully, pulling out a prototype she had been working in. “It’s modeled after your ring! But there are three stones on these, for you, Ging, and your child.”

“That’s so sweet, thank you,” Kite touched his chest and smiled. Ging hunched over like he always did when he was embarrassed.

“I told you guys you didn’t have to do anything this was supposed to be a low key thing…” Ging mumbled, a scowled set in his brow. Kite nudged him gently. “But thank you.”  His friends all laughed and joined in a group hug.

After the part and everyone had gone home, Kite, Ging, Mito, and Abe settled into their little temporary house. The newlyweds dressed down into pajamas and crawled into bed. Like usual, Ging swung Kite’s feet across his lap for elevation as he rubbed them. Kite let out a pained groan and flexed his toes. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you on your feet, I know it was a long day,” Ging hummed, walking his thumbs up and down the bottom of Kite’s feet. 

“It’s not that,” Kite caressed his stomach. “Little one is very active. He has been kicking all day.”

“He’s probably so excited to meet his dads he just can’t wait,” Ging snuggled up into the crook of Kite’s arm and rubbed his belly. He could feel the child moving around and it kind of freaked him out, he couldn’t imagine how Kite felt. 

“Ugh,” Kite moaned, sitting up on his elbows. “He’s pushing on my bladder, I’ll be right back.” Ging helped push him up and chuckled as he waddled to the bathroom. His eyelids started to droop as he buried himself deeper in the pillows. He wa jolted by a strange popping sound and his husband’s frantic voice. “Ging!”

Immediately he leapt up and rushed to the bathroom. Kite was standing by the toilet with his underwear around his ankles and a puddle of fluid at his feet. 

“What’s wrong?” Ging saw the mess and gasped. 

“My water broke…”Kite looked up with wide eyes before flinching in pain.

“Ok, Ok,” Ging’s mind was racing. There was a hospital half an hour from there that was run by the people who inhabited this island but he had no idea if Kite would make it that long. There was a small clinic a short drive away but he was sure they were not equipped to perform a birth. Mito slammed the door open. 

“We heard screaming, Granny called the doctors,” She hurried over and helped Kite get into the bathtub and started filling it with warm water. Ging became defensive over the care of his husband. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” He demanded. Kite grabbed onto his hand and squeeze in pain.

“Do you?!” Mito snapped. “Help me prop his legs up.”

Ging was silent and pressed himself against Kite’s foot while Mito secured the other one against the soap holder. Mito crouched in front of Kite, her nightgown soaked around her waist. Kite gripped the side of the bathtub as hard as could and started to scream, partly in fear, partly in pain. “Push, Kite.”

Kite pushed and the child began to crown. Ging couldn’t help but stare, it was such a disgusting yet beautiful sight. Mito took hold of the baby and assisted in moving him along. Ging started to feel light headed, but Kite’s hand vicious grabbed at his arm. 

“Ging,” Kite whispered in between screams. 

“I’m here, Kite. I’m here. You’re doing great!” Ging looked up at Kite and smiled with adoration.

“One more big push,” Mito called, preparing to pull the baby out. Kite nodded and inhaled deeply, and with one final effort Mito held the crying baby in her hands. “Ging, would you like to cut the cord?”

Ging stared in awe at the child. That was his son. He was married and a father in the same day. He was breathless, looking at Kite who was crying as well. Ging cut the umbilical cord and watched as Mito carefully wrapped the infant in a blanket. Abe led the doctors upstairs to tend to Kite. After a few sutures and some gauze to stop the bleeding, he was fighting to stay awake. He was so weak that Ging carried him over the bed where the doctors were doing measurements of the child. They placed the child on top of Kite’s chest, and Ging lay next to him. Kite was gently patting against the baby’s back as Ging looked at his family in amazement. 

“Can I hold him?” He whispered, glancing at Kite for approval. With what was left of his strength, he nodded his head. Ging scooped up the kid in his arms and touched the tiny fingers with his free hand. 

“Have you decided on a name?” Mito asked, peering over Ging’s shoulder at the sleeping newborn. Kite and Ging looked at each other and chuckled nervously.

“Uh, no,” Ging said. Mito inhaled sharply, her eyebrow twitching. Kite propped himself up against the headboard.

“We decided to get to know him first,” he murmured. Mito sighed in irritation, but honestly she didn’t expect anything else from her cousin. He would prepare for months for something, but when the time came, he would realize he forgot a key part. The child started stirring and erupted in discontent. Ging panicked and began to shush and rock him. He looked at Mito with eyes that seemed to scream ‘ What do I do?’ Kite reached out for the baby.

“He’s probably hungry,” He said. Ging stiffened and denied his husband’s request.

“Kite, you can’t-” Ging paused when he saw Kite’s expression sink. 

“Right,” He said defeatedly and watched Mito take his son from his father’s hands. She sat down in a chair and unbuttoned her shirt. Mito flinched as the child latched on and started to feed. Kite was unable to look out of jealously, and Ging could feel its manifestation. He leaned Kite into him and wrapped his arms around him securely. Mito smiled softly at the infant while gently rocking him. He had Ging’s thick black hair and hazel eyes, thick lips and tan skin. After the child was full and burped, Ging swaddled him and put him in the crib next to the bed. Kite insisted that the crib be within arm’s reach so that he could rock it should the baby be disturbed. Exhaustion was apparent on everyone’s face, but not as much as Kite, who fought every moment to keep his eyes open. Mito yawned herself.

“You should rest. There are bottles in the refrigerator should the little one get hungry again. Ging, it’s your job to fetch them and warm them up. Do you know how to do that?” She asked condescendingly.

“Yeah, you just put it in the oven right?” Ging’s sneered was matched by Mito’s frown. “I know what I’m doing. Go get some rest.” He leaned down to give Kite a goodnight kiss, even though he was already unconscious. Mito rolled her eyes and prepared to leave.

“If you need anything, wake me up,” she said, turning off the light and heading out the door.

“Mito,” Ging started. Mito turned around. “Thanks.” He gave her a shy smile before wrapping himself in his husband’s arms. She put her hand out to say ‘Don’t mention it’ and closed the door behind her.

Kite was up early with the baby, sitting in a chair by the window and feeding him with a bottle. Ging woke up to Kite’s soft singing.

“ _ You can smile again,”  _ Kite crooned, rocking back and forth in time. “ _ Bathing in the sunlight/You can fly away/The world is waiting for you to shine.”  _ He gave a gentle kiss on the child’s forehead. Ging scooched to the end of the bed and looked softly upon them. 

“Good morning, babe. And baby,” Ging stretched his back and stood up, his bones audibly adjusting themselves. 

“We really should give him a name soon,” Kite added, standing up to give his husband a good morning kiss.

“How about Ging Jr?” Ging said proudly, puffing his chest out.

“No,” Kite said bluntly.

“I was joking!” Ging crossed his arms and pouted. “Kind of.”  

“The weather is beautiful today, why don’t we take a stroll for some inspiration?” Kite patted the child’s back and bounced him on his knee. Ging nodded in agreement and helped Kite get ready. Anytime they set the baby down he would start to fuss so most of their routine was juggling him between the two of them. Once they were all washed and dressed, Kite prepared a diaper bag and a shopping list. Ging insisted on carrying everything but ended up with the baby. It was almost the middle of May and the weather on the island was warming up. The sky was clear and the sea was relatively calm. Most of the flora had bloomed and the wild animals were engaging in the bounty of new fruits and plants. As usual, many animals seemed to follow Kite. A few minutes into their walk and he has birds perched on his shoulder taking refuge in the shade of his oversized sunhat. Even when they went into the store, the animals stayed.

“You look like a woodland prince,” Ging commented sarcastically, acting as if he wasn’t captivated by Kite’s image. He bent down to grab a handbasket, which was quickly snatched away from him. Kite was too embarrassed to come up with a snarky comment. Ging followed Kite down the aisles of the store and helped him read the labels. The islanders had their own language and alphabet that Ging was pretty fluent in from working there for so long. Ging knew most of the native islanders and collaborated with them to make sure that they were benefiting from the project. He saw one of his team members in charge of land allocation. 

“Ging!” She called. She was a stout woman who was about Ging’s age. Her thick black hair was tied up in a knot and despite being warm she wore what looked like a hand knitted sweater.

“Oh, hi,” Ging said. He hated seeing co-workers in public. He nudged Kite to introduce him. “Marion,  _ this is my husband, Kite. _ ” Kite could only pick up a few words but he smiled anyway. “I work with this woman for the game I was talking about.”

“ _ Good look _ ,” Kite said, struggling to find the words.

“ _ Nice to meet you, _ Kite.  _ Is this your little one?”  _ Marion smiled at the child who stared at her with wide eyes. She cooed at him and bopped his nose. “ _ His eyes shine like the morning sun! What is his name?” _

Ging chuckled nervously. 

“ _ We haven’t picked one out yet. He’s only a few days old.”  _

Kite stood by patiently, wracking his brain to piece together the conversation. Marion had a dumbfounded look on her face.

“ _ That’s so like you,  _ Ging!  _ Always waiting until the last minute!”  _ She nagged.

“ _ Yeah, yeah. Well, it was nice seeing you.” _ Ging abruptly ended the conversation by simple turning around and walking away. She got the hint and went on her way. Kite caught up to Ging’s side.

“What did she say when she was making noises at the baby?” Kite inquired.

“Something about him lookin’ like the morning sun and then giving me crap about not coming up with a name yet. She’s really smart but she does not shut up.”

Kite looked at the baby taking in all of his surroundings with wonder. 

“What’s the word for morning sun?”

“Uh… gon,” Ging stated. Kite tapped his chin in thought. 

“Why don’t I hold the baby and you shop since you know what you’re looking at,” Kite suggested. Ging shrugged and  handed the child off to his other father and glanced over the list. Kite trailed behind absentmindedly while adoring his son. Ging carried the groceries on the way home. 

“Hey, can we switch? These bags are getting heaving,” Ging whined, looking back at Kite with his big puppy eyes.

“Wah, wah, I thought I only had to deal with  _ one _ baby,” Kite teased, sliding the bags around his arms. 

“There he is! My boy!” Ging sang, taking the child in his arms.  He held him up against the setting sun, using his head to blot out the bright sphere. 

“Ging,” Kite said sheepishly. “What do you think about the name ‘Gon’?” Ging squinted at the nameless child and brought him closer to his face, bumping noses together.

“What do you think, kid? Are you Gon?” Ging smiled warmly. The baby smiled in response and kicked his feet. “Then it’s settled. You’re gonna be Gon.” He cradled the child in his arms again and looked out towards the sun sinking over the ocean. Kite put an arm around the man’s waist and rested his head on him adoringly. “The lights of my life, Kite and Gon.”  Ging turned his head and locked lips with his lover. Nothing else mattered in that moment but love and togetherness. The fathers looked at Gon, excited to see what the world had in store for him.


	5. Get x Back x Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kite and Ging have trouble coming back from a mission, the toughest battle is about to begin: the custody battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited so if it's garbage woops

They left the island behind and resettled back into their life on Whale Island. Gon was 6 months old and a very active baby, his favourite method of movement was sliding on his belly or whining until Ging picked him up. They had a daily routine of going for a walk after dinner, bathtime, then Kite would read a story until Gon fell asleep. Ging had returned back to work on the island, which he named Greed Island after all the people working on the project. Kite had also picked up some work doing some research on the wildlife of the Azian continent so he would be gone for about one week out of the month. Mito happily agreed to watch the child and enjoyed their time together alone. Although she had long since buried the hatchet with Kite and Ging, she still stood firm in her belief that Gon needed a mother figure. Kite and Ging were getting ready to leave on an expedition from which they would be gone for two weeks. Kite was going over the schedule for the fourth time.

“And at 7:00 PM give Gon a bath, and make sure that you use the shampoo in-”

“The green bottle. Kite, I’ve been with this child every day of his life. I think I can handle this,” Mito snapped.

“Don’t worry, babe. Mito can handle it. And she’ll call us if there are any problems,” Ging said. 

“Ok,” Kite sighed, reluctantly handing over Gon. “Be good.” Kite gave his son a big kiss on the cheek. Ging leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Raise hell for Mito,” Ging winked and the baby laughed. They said their goodbyes and Kite and Ging left to go to the airship. It was going to be a long flight so they took their time unpacking and getting settled in. Ging turned the TV on for background noise and started tossing his clothes into drawers. Kite was standing next to the window, visibly tense. Ging slipped his hands around his shoulders and started to work his muscles loose. “Hey, when’s the last time you relaxed?” He gently thumped his fists up and down Kite’s spine. 

“Seems like years,” Kite replied quietly.

“Gon is in good hands,” Ging assured.

“Mmm, so am I,” Kite pressed himself into Ging’s chest with a devilish smile the tan man could see in the reflection of the window.  Ging buried his face in Kite’s shoulder, hiding his flustered cheeks. Kite turned around and leaned against the window, bringing him into his chest. They started to rock back and forth to music that wasn’t playing, but it slowly evolved into straight up grinding. “When’s the last time we made love?” Kite’s voice poured over Ging like honey. He started kissing his neck before Ging could answer. He opened his mouth but only a small moan came out. 

“Alright, you got me. Do your worst,” Ging put his hands up in willing defeat. A trail of clothes was left between the window and the bed as they touched each other. It had been so long that they had to relearn the other’s body. They tangled in bed in nothing but their underwear. No words were said until Kite put his hair in a loose bun. Ging knew what that meant, and gulped in anticipation. “I love you,” He mumbled, wiping his sweaty palms on the bed sheet. Kite glanced at him over his shoulder, his piercing eyes making Ging shudder. He licked his lips slowly, fully aware that his husband was watching his every move. Kite crawled over him giving him a wet kiss before moving to Ging’s earlobes. The sounds of heavy breathing and spit made Ging sweat. Kite knew exactly what games to play to make Ging see stars. Kite’s cold fingers on Ging’s nipples made him squirm. He played with the waistband of his briefs, slowly pulling them down but not enough to reveal Ging’s growing member. Ging was at Kite’s mercy, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. He reached out to pull Kite into a kiss but he pinned his hands to his sides. His dark glare kept his lover still. 

“No touching,” Kite commanded. Ging melted in pleasure to be completely out of control. His face twisted in pleasure as Kite enveloped his mouth around the head of Ging’s cock. He took no time to tease and went straight to work. Ging raised his hips in sync, trying to get deeper. He took Kite by surprise and hit the back of his throat, causing him to cough. He used his hands to massage Ging’s balls and stroke his shaft. He took Ging into his mouth again and reached under him to grab his asscheeks. Kite sucked with long drawn own movements, contrasted by his nails digging into his backside and scratching down his thighs, enough to sting but not enough to draw blood. Ging swore under his breath and gripped the bed sheet. 

“Shit, you’re so good,” Ging’s words caught in his throat and were interrupted by moans. Kite licked the underside from base to tip while keeping unbreakable eye contact. He didn’t want to admit that he was already close, but Kite could tell anyway. He could feel every muscle in his penis flex against his tongue and his testes tighten in his hand. He picked up speed and intensity, making it almost impossible for Ging to be static. “I want to get deeper,” the smaller man whimpered. Kite grinned and laid on his back with his head hanging off the bed. Excitedly, Ging stood in front of Kite’s open mouth and smeared precum and spit all over his face. His plan worked. He leaned over, putting his leg up pretending to be bracing himself on the bed, but instead hopped up and in one swift move grabbed the backs of Kite’s thighs, spread them apart, and dove tongue first into his crotch. Kite yelped and furrowed his brows.

“You sneaky little shit!” Kite smacked Ging’s ass playfully and proceeded to suck him off. Ging used his fingers to prod inside while using his tongue and lips to stimulate his clit, which had become significantly larger over the past few months. Their moaning provided added pleasurable vibrations. 

“Babe, I’m close,” he looked across Kite’s sweaty torso with a blush across his face. Kite lifted his head a bit and smiled back at him.

“Do it,” he remarked. Ging shivered as Kite took him as deep as he could, bringing him over the edge. His body tensed as he released inside Kite’s mouth. Ging laid on his back panting. His husband sat up, wiping the cum off his mouth and licking his fingers. “Don’t tell me you’re tired out already, old man!” He teased, smoothing his hair back out of his face.

“Hardly! C’mere and I’ll make sure you’ll be having breakfast in bed in the morning!” Ging brought Kite into his arms and gave him a deep kiss, biting his lip to show he was in charge now. Kite laughed as Ging nibbled at his neck and ears.

“I was thinking of trying something… different,” Kite said with an air of mischief. “I’m thinking a different approach would be fun.” Kite got up and got a bottle of lube and a condom from his bag. He tossed the foiled wrapper to Ging with a wink. Ging was practically steaming he was so hot and bothered. 

“You’re such a freak, babe. I love it,” Ging started to put on the condom when he noticed Kite grabbing the bottle of lube and dripping it over his fingers. He unknowingly started to stroke himself as he watched Kite, almost hypnotized by his body. He watched his face twist and twitch as he began to open himself up. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Ging was looking as he lowered into his elbows, face down ass up. He wiggled his hips enticingly.  _ That's it?  _ Ging thought.  _ That's all it took for him to get ready? This obviously isn't his first time _ . Ging grabbed his butt cheeks firmly and leaned across his back to whisper in his ear. “I'm in charge now, got it?” He growled. 

“Yes,” Kite said breathlessly. Ging gave him a light but brisk slap on the ass. 

“Yes,  _ what? _ ” He commanded, rubbing his dick on his partner’s crack. 

“Yes, sir,” Kite bit his hand as Ging entered him. He was surprised on how easily the younger

man took him. He closed his eyes relishing in the way Kite seemed to draw him in. He moved his hips slightly to gauge Kite’s comfort level. Slender fingers twitched and flexed, grasping the bed sheets waiting for more. His back arched and dropped as he grunted into the bed.

“You okay?” Ging’s toned changed to a more soft voice. 

“Harder, damn it,” Kite whined. Ging blushed and obliged, grabbing the other man’s tiny hips and rhythmically crashing into them. Ging pulled out to turn Kite on his back so he could see him react. His eyes rolled back as he re entered with passion. 

“Nice and sweet, baby. You take it so well,” Ging cooed, leaning forward pressing his chest down onto Kite’s as he nibbled his neck and collarbone. Kite was making delicious sounds, howling with pleasure as Ging worked his magic. With a free hand he played with Kite’s pussy looking for his sweet spot. He started bucking his hips and scratching at Ging frantically, making guttural animal sounds. 

“Ging,” Kite called. “I'm gonna cum.” He arched his back and his legs began to shake. 

“Me too. You feel amazing. We should have done this a long time ago,” Ging yelped, not long after the words escaped his mouth did he climax. A few moments later Kite’s toes curled and he sighed with relief. Ging pulled out his fingers with a squelch and licked the fluid off. He pulled off the condom and tied the end as Kite laid still in the afterglow. 

Ging leaned over to kiss him on the cheek when he realized his husband was snoozing. He pulled the blankets on top of them and tucked himself under Kite’s arm, making him the little spoon. “I love you,” he whispered. Kite snored in response. 

 

Gon had been increasingly fussy since his parents had left. He missed Ging’s laughter and Kite’s lullabies. He wished to be held up high in Kite’s arms so he could see everything instead of the same view of Mito’s chest from the baby carrier. It was hard for him to sleep without the familiar smell and warmth of his fathers, Mito often had to sleep in their bed just to get Gon to relax. Mito was slightly offended that Gon didn’t take to her as fast as she wanted, but Abe assured her that things like that take time. At first Mito was counting down the days until Kite and Ging came back, but as days turned to weeks she simply forgot about them. She took over their roles completely and treated Gon as her own child.

“Have you heard from Kite?” Abe asked like she did almost every morning.

“No, Granny, and I haven’t heard from Ging either, but that’s not a surprise,” She replied, changing Gon’s diaper.

“They said they would be back in two weeks...It’s almost been two months since then. I’m worried,” Abe looked out the window somberly.

“Oh you know them, they probably got caught up in something,” Mito fastened the diaper around Gon’s waist and picked him up. Everyday he looked more and more like Ging and it made her bitter. 

“Mito, a boy needs his parents,” Abe said.

“He’s got me, what more does he need? I’m his mother after all,” Mito snapped. “Isn’t that right, little Gon?”

Abe said nothing as her heart sank.

\--

Kite and Ging sat around the campfire they built, overtired and dirty. Everything had gone swimmingly until their trip back home when an engine blew out and they crashed on an unknown island. Luckily there were few casualties thanks to their help and they gave the emergency flares to the other passengers. 

“We’re Hunters, we’ll do fine. Take these,” Kite had said. All of their radios and electronics were destroyed in the crash so they had no way of telling Mito what happened. The usually affectionate couple had become colder as they longed for home.

“This is my fault,” Ging said, watching the flames lick up at his fish.

“No, it’s mine,” Kite replied.

“I shouldn’t have taken you on this trip. You should have stayed home.”

“I should have saved a flare for us.”

A moment passed. 

“Do you think Gon is okay?” Ging muttered before taking a bite of his cooked fish. 

“Mito was right,” Kite said, so lost in his own thought he didn’t hear Ging. “We weren’t cut out to be parents. Gon’s gonna grow up fucked up because of me. I should have stayed a woman.”

“Mito doesn’t think that…” Ging lied, trying to comfort both of them.

“I’m not stupid, Ging. I could hear her talk shit about me to you. Ever since I was pregnant she’s always been talking behind my back about how Gon’s gonna be messed up because his mom is a man. I couldn't even feed him. He’s probably happier without us anyway. Now he can be normal.”

Ging felt a pang in his chest. 

“That’s a lie and you know it. We may not be the best parents in the world but who is? We love our son and he loves us. I think the fatigue is getting to your head, you’ve barely slept a wink since we crashed. There is nothing wrong with you, and there is nothing wrong with Gon,” he put an arm around Kite’s quivering body. He could tell that he was holding back tears and rage. “We’re hunters. We’ll be home soon.”

Mito lay Gon down for a nap and sat at the table with a cup of coffee. Abe came through the door with the mail.

“You got a letter from the courthouse,” Abe handed her the envelope and watched her open it with curiosity. 

“Ah, the adoption papers,” she said, reading them over. Abe shifted in her seat.

“Do you think it was the right thing to do?”

“They’ve been gone for four months. It’s safe to assume the worst. At least Gon is young enough that he won’t remember them…”

“Ging’s done this before, I don’t think he’s dead. He knows how to handle himself.”

“I thought that too, but he’s changed since he met that tramp. If Gon didn’t look like the spitting image of Ging I would have guessed that she got pregnant with someone else just to make him stay. Poor guy got suckered into this mess. I know Ging, and he wouldn’t sleep around with some tranny,” Mito’s words began to slur.

“Have you been drinking again?” Abe reached across the table.

“Do you know how stressful it is to take care of a child by yourself? All he does lately is cry and whine and I don’t know what to do sometimes I just want to scream back at him. It’s not much just to take the edge off. Don’t worry, I can control myself,” Mito took a gulp of her spiked coffee. She stood up to get a refill of her coffee but stumbled into the chair and dropped the cup. The cup seemed to fall in slow motion before shattering on the floor. Almost instantaneously, Gon’s cries could heard from upstairs. “Shut up!” She yelled, stomping up the stairs.

A few weeks past and Ging and Kite were finally on their way home. A boat passing by saw their campfire and pulled ashore to investigate since this island was rumoured to me riddled with magical beasts. They were on pins and needles waiting to be home again. Gon was already half a year older by now and his memories of his fathers were fading. It was early morning when they came up the house and began to pound on the door. Mito opened it slowly with her hand covering her eyes. “Do you know what time it is?” She demanded, her eyes adjusting to the light. Ging grinned wildly and embraced her. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see you!” He exclaimed.

“Do you have to yell? I have a killer headache,” She whined. Kite pushed past her and ran to Gon in his highchair. He picked him up and hugged him tightly. 

“My baby! My sunshine, I’m home,” He gave Gon a kiss on the forehead and looked into his eyes, but there was very little glint of recognition. Ging came over and joined in the reunion. Gon was uneasy, but the smell of Kite’s skin and the bass of Ging’s voice made him relax. Mito swerved on her heel.

“What are you doing with my child?” She snapped. Ging looked at her curiously.

“Mito, this is our son,” He stated.

“Not anymore,” she dug through the desk drawer, which was covered with empty wine bottles. She held out the adoption papers. “According to the court, he’s mine now.” Kite and Ging looked over the papers with disbelief.

“We signed the birth certificate, we’re his parents,” Ging realized she was hung over. She reeked of alcohol and hid away from the light. Mito swiped the child away from Kite and turned away. 

“You were gone for so long, I thought you were dead. The whole island thinks you’re dead. What was I supposed to do?” Mito began to cry, but Ging could tell it was fake. She used this tactic since they were young, and the worse thing was, it usually worked.

“Well, we’re alive and kicking so why don’t we go down to the court and settle this,” Kite’s tongue seemed to be ready to spit poison. He was infuriated and the only thing keeping him back was the risk of hurting Gon.

“Why don’t you leave him to me, that way you two can go off and do your stupid Hunter stuff!” Mito snapped. Ging rolled his eyes, it was always drama with her. 

“You’re hungover. Why don’t you go late down and nurse your headache and we can talk like adults later?” Ging tried to weasel Gon from her arms but she stayed firm. Mito started to cry harder, but this time the tears were genuine. 

“Please don’t take him away from me,” She pleaded. “Just let me take care of him. You’re both Hunters, you have important stuff to do. You can change the world, I can’t. You can visit anytime, think about what is best for him.” Ging looked back at Kite, whose eyes were covered by his hair. He was looking for confirmation on what to do. He felt bad, she had a compelling argument, and thought Kite felt the same way. Kite was not seduced by Mito’s tears.

“I’ll see your ass in court first thing tomorrow,” Kite glared at Mito with such anger and resentment that a chill went down her spine. He turned around on his heel and stormed out the door. Ging said nothing to Mito and followed. 

“Honey,” Ging called. Kite was still, staring at the ground. His head was full of static and his skin was numb. He didn’t even feel Ging touch his face. Ging recognized this state of nothingness and led Kite deep into the forest to get him alone. They finally sat down on a ledge that overlooked the lake, hoping the mist would help Kite ground himself. His fists were so tight, little droplets of blood seeped through his fingers. Ging sat him down and spoke softly. “If you can hear me, close your eyes.” Kite closed his eyes slowly. Ging kneaded Kite’s fingers,waiting for the pressure and touch to bring Kite back. “Take a deep breath.” Kite inhaled sharply and could smell the lake water. He could hear the birds chirping and diving into the water to get fish. The sun felt warm on his face and the wind carried the sweet scent of flowers through his hair. 

Kite finally spoke.

“I had to leave.”

“I know, it was for the best,” Ging was relieved to know Kite was stable again.

“That woman,” Kite snarled. “Trying to take our baby. Her jealousy is disgusting.”

“Tomorrow morning, we’ll have this all settled out. We’re his parents, we’ll get him back.”


	6. A x Little x Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short but this is kind of setting this up for the next majour part!!

The gavel came down three times.   
“Order!” The judge called.  
Ging was holding Kite back by the arms as he snarled at Mito, anger carved a scowl on his brow. Mito stood still with one eyebrows raised, holding Gon close to her. Kite took a deep breath to try and calm down.  
“Says here that both of you are licensed Hunters?” the judge said, adjusting his glasses.  
“Yes,” Ging replied. Kite bobbed his head, afraid if he opened his mouth, poison would spill on the floor.  
“Does that require a lot of work away from home?” he said.   
“Sometimes,” Ging said, surprisingly the calmer one in the situation. “Kite is a contract hunter, so he goes months without having an assignment usually.”  
The judge flipped through some papers.  
“Mrs. Freecs,” he started. Kite broke into a sweat, he hoped this wouldn’t have reared it’s ugly head today.   
“It’s Mister,” He said sheepishly.   
“Oh, sorry. Who is the child’s mother then?” The words made Kite’s skin crawl.  
“I am,” Kite puffed his chest out in false confidence.   
“So, you are a woman?” The judge asked. Ging grabbed Kite’s hand under the table in an effort to calm him.   
“I am currently undergoing hormone replacement therapy. I have already undergone a double mastectomy,” Kite squeezed his husband’s hand as an affirmation that he was alright.  
“Do you still have female genitalia?” The judge gave Kite a dirty look. Ging banged on the table and stood up.  
“The only thing you need to know is that my husband gave birth to our child. What he has in his pants is of no concern to you!” Ging’s voice was stern and harsh, hiding his rage.   
The courtroom was eerily quiet as Ging adjusted himself and sat back down.   
“I’ve seen enough. Court decides in favour of the defendant on the allegation that Mr. and … Mr. Freecs are unfit parents due to their careers and lifestyle. I am also honoring Mito Freecs’ request for restraining orders against the plaintiffs in fear of the security of her and the child, which will be in effect on the first of the next month. Court is adjourned,” the judge walked off the bench as if he did not just ruin two lives. Mito cheered and rocked Gon in her arms. Kite and Ging looked at each other, both on the verge of tears. They embraced briefly and walked out of the courtroom in shame. As soon as he stepped out the door, Kite fell to the ground in hysterics.   
“She took our baby! She stole him!” Ging picked him up in his arms like a ragdoll, his eyes blank and soulless. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. When they got home, the tension was suffocating. Mito stood in the kitchen holding Gon protectively as they came to pack their stuff and leave. She reluctantly handed Gon to his white-haired father.   
“Just to say goodbye,” she remarked. Kite took his son and kissed him all over his face, holding him as close as he could. Ging stared down Mito with such rage she could feel the heat coming from his eyes.   
“Why? Why are you doing this?” Ging spat with a bad taste in his mouth.   
“He should have been mine in the first place,” She yanked Gon back from Kite, the quick movement scaring him and making him cry. “Get out.”  
Ging leaned over and kissed Gon on the forehead, and without another word, left with Kite.

With nowhere else to go, they boarded an airship to York New City. They stood out on the balcony and watched the island shrink on the horizon. Kite had calmed down by now, but was still obviously hurt.   
“We have to try again,” Kite said. Ging shook his head.   
“I don’t like it as much as you, but I don’t think it’s the best thing for Gon. I don’t want him to grow up hating Mito, or hating us, because we fought all the time,” Ging played with the marriage band on his finger. Kite thought back to something Mito said.   
“Are you and Mito blood related?” Kite asked.  
“No, we just grew up together, so we called each other cousins because we were basically family,” Ging clenched his fist. Kite looked down and nodded.   
“He should have been mine in the first place,” Kite repeated. Ging looked at him curiously. “She’s jealous. She’s in love with you, Ging.”  
Ging closed his eyes.  
“I always thought I was just imagining things, I never wanted to admit it, but I feel like I always knew,” Ging turned towards Kite. He didn’t look directly back, but looked at him from under the brim of his hat. His shoulders were stiff and his breathing short. Ging pulled Kite towards him by the waist and looked up with his big hazel eyes. “She just can’t accept that I’m already in love with the most charming young man, who has more compassion in his left thumb than anyone in the Yorbian Continent. Not to mention sexy,” Ging planted a kiss on the bottom of his husband’s chin. Kite couldn’t help but smile and reciprocate the action.   
“ I guess this is just a little detour,” Kite remarked.  
“Yeah, just a little detour. We’ll be with Gon again, and be reunited as a family. Mito can’t stay mad at me forever,” Ging smiled and stood on his toes to give Kite a comforting kiss.


	7. Hunt x For x Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite returns on his hunt for Ging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is short again ^^'

Kite hadn’t back to Whale Island in 9 years, but not much had changed. He had resumed the cat and mouse game with Ging that had been interrupted so many years ago. He made a stop here on the odd chance that Ging came back, but also because it was really the only place he considered home. He missed taking walks with Ging in the forest, their child contently sleeping in the baby carrier. The air was fresh but familiar, it was late spring according to the blooming flowers and animal activity. The stream that cut through the forest was babbling as it always had and the trees with their initials still stood, although they had vines crawling up their trunks now. The sun was glimmering through the trees, shading Kite from the high noon rays. As he walked he could feel his ring bumping against his chest. He no longer wore it on his finger since he was working with his hands a lot collecting specimens and handling animals, he didn’t want it to become damaged. He would kiss the ring sometimes in hopes that Ging could feel it on the other end, even though he knew that was childish. His peaceful stroll was interrupted when he hear a ferocious roar and a cry for help. Without thinking, he leaped into action, casting his En out to find the source. He came upon a large foxbear towering over a small boy. Kite leaped down and in one smooth motion, plunged his sword in the back of the animal. As he pulled out his sword, he saw markings on the tree nearby. He saw the boy who yelled huddled over covering his head. The foxbears cub whined as it mourned its mother’s body. The kid looked up and in a fit of anger, Kite punched him across the face.   
“You idiot! I had to spill innocent blood. Didn’t your parents tell you not to mess with a foxbear, especially when it’s raising its cub? See those markings on the tree? That means stay away. Now give me the cub, I have to kill it,” Kite scolded the young boy. He rubbed his cheek.  
“No!” He dove in front of the cub.   
“If I don’t kill it now, it will grow up hating humans and be a danger to them,” Kite replied, readying his sword.  
“No, it won’t! I’ll raise it myself, then it won’t hate humans. And I don’t have parents… they died when I was young,” The kid said solemnly. He picked up the cub and ignored the scratches it was giving him. After petting its head for a while, the animal realized this child was not a threat.  
“What’s your name, kid? I’m Kite,” he said. The boy turned around to face him. Kite’s breath was taken from his lungs. Those eyes… He thought.   
“I’m Gon,” he replied.   
Kite looked over the boy and found a striking resemblance between him and Ging. They had the same big hazel eyes that sucked you in, the caramel coloured skin and wild black hair. Mito told him we we’re dead?   
“Who’s your father?” Kite tried to hide the excitement in his voice. It’s a bit more complicated answer than he thinks, he thought.  
“My dad’s name is Ging,” Gon’s voice was full of innocence and hope. Kite was sure that he was face to face with his son. He only dreamed of this moment.  
“Ging is alive, he’s my master,” Kite left out a few details for the child’s sake. “I’m looking for him right now as part of my training.”  
“Really? He’s alive?” Gon beamed.  
“Yes, he’s a Hunter. The best Hunter I know. You look just like him, too,” Kite looked at Gon softly, touching the chain under his shirt. If Ging could see him now, he thought, smiling to himself.  
“What about my mom? Do you know if she is alive?” Gon asked. Kite’s mouth went dry and he looked up at the sky. He was far too young to understand his mother’s circumstance.   
“She’s gone,” Kite said solemnly. “She died shortly after you were born.”  
Gon was silent as he looked over the foxbear cub.   
“I guess that’s something we have in common, huh little guy?” Gon stroked the animal’s ears. His voice was surprisingly calm, there wasn’t much sadness in it. “My aunt Mito takes care of me, so she’s kind of like my mom. I’m going to take care this cub the same way!”  
The hair on the back of Kite’s neck stood on end at the sound of that name. He clenched his jaw and pretended not to care. Don’t get him involved, Kite thought to himself.   
“Your father has done some amazing things, Gon. I think one day you’ll be just like him,” Kite smiled at his son and Gon had a strange feeling of deja vu. Kite got up and said goodbye, it was becoming too hard to be near him without wanting to cry and hold him again, tell him how much he loved him, and how proud he was. Gon went home with the foxbear cub. Mito answered the door and saw him with a black eye and cuts all over his body. He grinned in embarrassment as he saw Mito’s eyebrow twitch.  
“Explain,” she said, letting him in and getting out the first aid kit. She started to clean and wrap his wounds like she did almost every day.  
“I ran into a foxbear and got all scratched up. I almost got attacked but this guy saved me! He ended up killing this cub’s mother, so I offered to nurse this cub,” Gon chatted excitedly, unaware of the danger he had really been in.   
“Who is ‘this guy’?” Mito asked sourly. She warmed up a bottle of milk and put it in one of Gon’s old baby bottles. It took awhile for the cub to accept it, but its growling stomach was enough motivation.   
“I think his name was Kite,” Gon said innocently. Mito’s eyes widened in shock. What was he doing around here? Could he be trying to steal Gon again? No, the restraining order is active until he’s 15. If he tries anything I’ll drag his ass back to court!  
“Oh really,” Mito said flatly. She held a bag of ice to Gon’s eye as he talked.   
“Yeah, and he dropped this too,” Gon reached into his pocket and pulled out a Hunter’s license. Mito snatched it away and looked carefully at it. This is Ging’s! She started to wonder what purpose Kite truly had being around here. “Hey, Aunt Mito, what’s a Hunter?” Gon asked.  
“Oh no,” She said, her voice shaking.


	8. Just x Go x Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im almost finished! I'll probably be able to wrap this up in another chapter or so

A small man’s silhouette was pressed against the blazing sky, the wind whipping his clothes around him. He stood on a cliff over-looking a run-down town, a place that vagabonds called home. Ging had been one step ahead for 8 years, but now Kite was right on his tail. If asked, he would have said that he let him catch up, but he couldn’t dismiss his student’s talent. He heard a soft step behind him and a sigh of relief. The older man smirked, his heart pounded as he touched the ring around his neck. Slowly, he turned around and looked upon his shadow. Kite pulled his cloak over his mouth to hide his excited grin. He felt like a giggly school girl, but didn’t want to give himself away.  
“Do you know what happened here?” He said. Kite rolled his eyes, aware that Ging was trying to build dramatic effect. Of course Kite knew what happened here, this is where he grew up. “I saw a dog wandering around, and he led me to through town, down to a sewer. I almost didn’t follow him, you know. I was simply curious to what a dog was doing in a dump like that. But then I saw a group of animals and decided to stick around. Then I saw this dirty kid the same size around as my pinky finger and sensed great untapped power. He was pretty cute, too.”   
“Oh geez,” Kite said sarcastically. They looked at each other with the same feeling as the first time. Kite’s hair floated ethereally around him as the wind began to die down. Ging took a step forward, his eyelids drooping sensually. The look sent chills down Kite’s spine making him shiver. Kite put his foot forward and readied himself. In a blink of an eye, their bodies crashed together with the force of magnets. They clung to each other, Kite was leaning over cradling Ging in a dip as they kissed with all the passion that had built up. Ging hooked a leg around Kite’s waist as he slid a hand around the shorter man’s ass. The kiss started out as uncontrolled emotion, but as it went on it transformed into a sweet reconciliation. Ging stood on his toes as he held Kite’s face and planted light kisses all over his wet cheeks. Both were crying but the tears did not have to dry themselves, they did not stay long enough to do so. They pulled apart with sore hearts. Kite pushed hair out of his lover’s eyes.  
“I saw him,” Kite started in a whispery voice. “I went back to Whale Island and I saw our son. He’s grown up so much, he looks just like you.” He felt Ging’s warmth against his chest and in his fingertips, it was like home. Ging smiled just like Gon did, showing all his teeth and with a carefree demeanor.   
“I heard you punched him in the face,” Ging snickered mischievously. Kite turned bright red, letting go of Ging and turning around.   
“I didn’t know it was him until after!” Kite said defensively.  
“Babe,” Ging said. Kite turned around and face to face with Ging’s outstretched arm. “He should have known better.” He stuck out a finger and bopped his nose.  
“Mito told him we were dead,” Kite said through gritted teeth. “But I told Gon about you and about being a hunter. That reminds me, I still have your license, you should really fill out the paperwork to become a 3 star.” Kite reached in his pocket but it was empty. He checked every place it could have been but had to admit it was lost.   
“Don’t worry about it, I don’t really need it. Not to brag but I am kind of famous now. I’m sure it’s in good hands,” Ging winked and Kite understood, smiling with vengeance in his eyes. “What’s more of a kick in the head than the child she tried to protect from us ‘hunters’ becoming one?”  
“Even without the license, he would have tried anyway. He has your ambition. And he’s good with animals,” Kite said. Ging chuckled hearing his own words repeated back to him.  
“Hey,” Ging said, holding out his hand. “Let’s stick together from now on. No more running.”  
Kite took his hand and nodded, finalizing the agreement with a kiss.  
Ging was right. With the idea of his father being a hunter, Gon went to take the exam when he was 12 years old, just like Ging. After that, Kite had been caught up with his own Hunter adventures, and he lost tabs on Gon. As agreed, the couple stayed together, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t go long periods of time without talking to each other. They had jobs and dreams to pursue, but they always kept in touch. Kite had been hired by the country of Kakin to do ecological research with a team of aspiring Hunters under his wing.  
He was never a big fan of fishing but it was something he picked up from Ging. He wasn’t very good at it, and he hated the idea of causing harm to an animal just for sport. He usually didn’t eat meat, but fish was something he could justify. Everyone else on the team was still out doing their surveys so he took some time to relax. The serene breeze and calm waters reminded him of Whale Island, and he felt homesick for the first time. The tranquility was broken by a flash of light and a loud hissing sound. He turned around and saw two young boys looking around curiously. Under his cloak, he smiled.   
“Kite?” Gon said in shock. The lithe man stood and greeted them with open arms.   
“Gon? It’s been years!” He said warmly, pride swelling in his chest. He must have been at least 14 years old now, and he a tremendous presence about him.   
“Kite! This is my best friend, Killua. I met him during the Hunter Exam!” Gon was cheerful and bright eyed like the day they met in the forest. His silver haired friend had his hands in his pocket. He gave off a different aura, somewhat troubled and refined. He reminded him a bit of himself as a youngster. “This is the guy I was talking about! The one who told me about Ging!” Killua made eye contact and nodded in acknowledgment.   
“How did you find me here? Not many people come to Kakin,” Kite lit a fire and started to roast the fish.  
“We used a spell card from Greed Island,” Gon said excitedly. “We beat the game!”  
Kite’s heart softened as he saw the ring on the boys’ fingers. He sighed, thinking back on the day Gon was born.   
“I remember Ging taking me there once,” Kite said nostalgically. “He told me to register under a different name though, so he probably predicted you would use a card to find him. Sneaky bastard.” There wasn’t an ounce of actual bitterness in his voice. “What have you been up to?”  
Gon’s eyes lit up as he started to ramble, talking in great detail about his adventures since they last saw each other. He talked about the Hunter exam and meeting Kurapika and Leorio, rescuing Killua from his family, training with Wing and fighting Hisoka. Even talking about his struggles he was not sour, but rather glad that he could learn from those experiences. Killua would contribute to the conversation every once in the a while, usually to call out Gon with his exaggerations or adding embarrassing comments, but usually he let Gon do the talking. Kite glanced over, curious about this pale boy his son had such an attachment to. The look he saw in Killua’s eyes as he watched Gon retell their story reflected Kite in his younger days listening to Ging talk about restoring ruins: respect and adoration. It was the same gentle expression that Ging looked at him with after their first kiss. Ging, he’s grown so much, and more like you than ever. He’s also got himself a good partner, he thought to himself. Kite introduced him to the rest of the team when they showed up, and the air became serious as they got news of a giant claw found on shore of the Balsa Islands. They had no idea what they were up against.  
There’s something wrong, I feel like there's something we’re forgetting.  
Gon and Killua walked close behind Kite. They had a new respect for him as they just saw him eradicate a horde of Chimera Ants in one move. Miles away, Neferpitou flexed their legs, an evil sneer spread across their lips.  
“Found you,” they sang.   
In an instant, they came flying at the trio. Only Kite who had his En cast out the full 127 feet, had time to react.  
“Run!” He shouted, putting his arm out to keep the boy’s back.   
“What’s wro-” Before Gon could get a word out, Kite’s blood splattered against his cheek, his left arm twirled in the air, outlined by the white moon.  
“Get out of here!” Kite summons the Crazy Slots, the time it took to roll seemed like forever. Neferpitou was crouching facing away from them, slowly looking over their shoulder. Their aura was stifling, the utter evil that was pouring from their body was enough to make Killua sweat. His muscles were frozen, only the loud plop of Kite’s arm landing on the ground made him snap to his sense. Gon stepped forward, reading his fist.   
“3! Lucky Number!” The clown yelled before transforming into a mace-like stick. Killua panicked, knowing they he needed to get Gon out of there before he did something stupid. He swung his fist and hit Gon over the back of the head, knocking him out. He swung him over his back and looked desperately back at Kite.  
“Go!” The man shouted. With Gon gone, he could focus on the battle. Neferpitou glared back at him, still smiling. They lunged at him with incredible speed and power. Kite reacted by hitting them in the stomach with the mace, but the creature barely flinched.  
“Your aura is strong, nyah,” They said, cracking their fingers. They battled for about half an hour, but Kite knew he was severely unprepared and weak compared to his opponent. He picked himself off the ground, coughing up blood as he strained to get to his feet. I have to distract them long enough for Gon and Killua to get to safety. He wiped his mouth with his remaining arm. His ribs were broken, the gashes across his body profusely bleeding. His vision was blurred, but he could still see Neferpitou just standing there. He cast in En out one more time. Good, Killua should be far enough that they won’t be pursued. Please protect my baby-  
His thoughts were cut short as his head was severed from his body in one swipe. The last thing he heard was the tearing of his own flesh. Neferpitou held up his skull in the palm of their paw, and looked triumphantly over the twitching body.  
“Nyah, that was fun!” They said. “It felt like a dream. I guess I am pretty strong. This will make an excellent meal for the queen.”  
Ging was the first to know. He heard a snap as the gem on his wedding ring cracked and aura fizzed out. He wasn’t sure quite what it meant, but he knew it was bad.   
“Gon,” Knuckle said sympathetically. “We had to do quite a bit of damage on Kite in order to capture him. He’s not the same as he was before.” Gon shook his head in determination. Knuckle looked at Shoot and nodded, signaling him to let him go. As he was released from Hotel Rafflesia, Killua watched as the limp body hung in the air like a doll. The man he saw just a few days ago was gone, the aura around him wasn’t his. Gon started walking forward, tears streaming down his face. Kite moved awkwardly, landed a punch on the tearful child. Killua clenched his jaw. Why isn’t he dodging? He could dodge that in his sleep! Gon kept taking punches until he was close enough to duck down and throw himself at him, not in an attack, but in an embrace.   
“Kite, I’m sorry,” Gon’s voice was weak. Kite’s body was frozen, shifting to level two training. Gon drew in a sharp breath, and smelled something familiar. There was a resonating nen that surrounded both of them. It was warm and comforting, a mother’s last message to her child. Gon felt like he was a child again, being rocked in his mother’s arms while she softly sang to him. “I’ll get you back, I promise. This is all my fault.” He stepped back and with his head down, walked away. Killua followed him closely. Knuckle and Shoot looked at each other, both crying. Kite’s body suddenly dropped to a slumped sitting position, almost as if he could feel the sadness in the room. Just as Morel’s disciples were about to put Kite back in Hotel Rafflesia, there was a creak of the door opening. They looked behind them and a tired old man hesitantly approached. He said nothing to the two, just stood on front of Kite, his face covered in darkness.  
“You’re Gon’s father, right?” Knuckle finally said. The man nodded. He crouched down and held Kite’s face, his skin cold like stone.  
“Gon said you were his teacher,” Knuckle added.   
“A student. A friend,” Ging paused, taking his fingers and closing Kite’s eyelids. “Above all else, a lover and a husband.” He leaned in and kissed his spouse very lightly on the lips. He tasted like death. Nothing else was said as Ging rushed out of the room, barely making it out the door before vomiting.  
Despite the best efforts of his son, Kite was not revived. Gon expending all his energy, risking his own life to get revenge, landing him in critical condition in the hospital. The body was given to Ging, who cremated it and spread his ashes on the same cliff overlooking the City of Love that they said their vows on. “‘Til death,” Ging said to the wind.


	9. A x Final x Plea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably finish this up in the next chapter. The grammar and spelling is probably awful because I typed this all on my phone while doing laundry lol

Light footsteps echoed in the halls of the mansion. The figure walked awkwardly, stumbling every few steps, like a newborn calf, teetering on their legs. They walked into the room with the winged creature who swore to protect them.  
“Colt, any word on his whereabouts?” The voice was too soft to be intimidating, nothing like it used to be.  
“Gon has been moved to the hospital at the hunter association. He's still in critical condition,” the Ant said.  
“I'm leaving immediately, and don't even think about following me,” a thin rat like tail flicked angrily.  
“Reina, are you sure? The Chairmen election is still in full swing, you know he will be there. “  
They turned around, their red hair floating behind as they walked away.  
“That's what I'm counting on,” they looked over their shoulder with a childish scowl. “And for the last time, my name is Kite.”  
Ging had been busy bickering with the rest of the Zodiacs over the election that for a moment his grief took the back burner. Still, everyone could see the storm cloud above his head whenever he entered a room. Pariston was acutely sensitive to others emotions and used this talent to bend people to his will. He noticed first that something was up with Ging and couldn't help but try and dig up all he could on him. Ging retreated to his room after every meeting be bothered to go to, so it was ras for Pariston to corner him. He needed a way to get Ging to open the door and spent most of his walk trying to come up with a clever rouse when he saw Cluck passing by.  
“Cluck! My friend, walk with me we have a lot to discuss!” He wrangled her in with a swift move of his arm. The sequins of his suit were scratchy against her arm.  
“What are you up to? I want no part in it!” She crossed her arms and tried to get away but his grip was strong.  
“I'm worried about our friend Ging-”  
“Since when?”  
“Since now! I just want to share a few drinks with him to get him to relax but he and I aren't exactly that close so I was wondering if you would deliver these bottles of champagne to him?”  
Cluck took the basket suspiciously. “I don't know what you're planning but if you end up in jail for it then I won't have to see that stupid grin of yours again. That's the only reason I'm helping you.”  
She knocked on Ging’s door.  
“Fuck off.”  
“Ging it's Cluck. I have a delivery for you.”  
Pariston stood out of sight in zetsu just in case Ging had his en on. The door clicked as he took off the locks.  
“From who?”  
Pariston pushed through grabbing the basket and inviting himself in. He sat down and opened a bottle and poured two glasses.  
“What do you want?” Ging grumbled and sat in the chair next to him.  
“ we all are worried about you. I'd like to think of us as not only co-workers but friends. You can talk to me about what's bothering you,” Pariston cooed in his best caring sounding voice. I'll booze him up, mess around with him a little bit, he'll be so ashamed he won't be able to show his face and then he won't get in my way to running the association how it should be. Black mail is my specialty, he thought.  
“You. You're bothering me,” Ging snarled. Pariston looked at him and saw his eyes were blood shot and his words were already hard to understand.  
“Are you high?”  
Ging didn't answer, he was too busy packing another bowl in his pipe.  
“Good god man what happened?” Pariston moved closer, putting a hand on Gings shoulder. Ging lit up and blew smoke out of his nose. He had been smoking all day and on the verge of passing out.  
“None of your damn business,” he took another hit. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeper into his lungs.  
Pariston was actually concerned for a moment, he didn't want Ging to die. He took the pipe from his hands and held his face.  
“There's only one reason a man would ever stoop this low. What was her name?” Pariston quietly set a camera on the table and slid himself onto Gings lap. “Did she have long hair? Soft skin? Pink lips?” The blond man started rocking his hips and placed gings hands around him. “I bet she was beautiful and had a large chest. You seem to be the type that would go for that.” He kissed up gings neck and nibbled on his ear. Ging seemed to move to make it easier for him to get at his neck, when really he was trying to get away. This is too easy. Pariston rubbed gings chest and ran his fingers through his hair. “Was she someone I knew? A part of the association?” Pariston began to work Ging out of his clothes.  
Kite walked out of the elevator and looked around. “ I can feel gings aura in this floor. My en is nothing compared to what it used to be.” He followed his senses down the hallway where gings room was. He covered his nose. “My en might have gotten weaker but my sense of smell is stronger. Ging is definitely down here, and from the scent, high out of his mind.” He sniffed around and found a door slightly ajar that reeked of weed. He poked his head in and saw the scene unfold. Ging was now only in his under clothes as was Pariston. Kite pressed his back against the wall and covered his face. No, no, this can't be real. This isn't real. He looked again and sure enough his husband was in another's arms. He collected himself for a moment and ran away, crying the whole elevator ride down.  
Pariston didn't notice someone else had come by. He was still focused on making sure Ging was wrapped around his finger.  
“Was it gon’s mother perhaps? You must be so lonely. There are things I can do for you that she never could.” He leaned down to kiss the unwilling participant but was stopped by fierce eyes. Ging pressed his thumb on Paristons trachea and stood up, pressing him against the window.  
“You. You are nothing like him. You don't have the right to speak of him. He was the kindest person I knew and he didn't deserve to die!” Ging had both of his hands wringing the rat's neck. If it wasn't for ko, Pariston would have been dead. “ I should kill you right now, but he taught me never to take a life, even if they are a waste of space like you. Never show your disgusting face to me again.” Ging slammed Pariston down on the table, crushing the video camera and splintering the ground. Pariston barely had time to gather his clothes before being chased out. Ging poured the champagne down the sink. He smelled the bottle. “Roofies. How low.”

Killua stood in front of his best friends body, tears that had already been shed were dried. He had nothing left to give, doctors could only keep his heart beating. He had reached the point of desperation. “I'll bring nanika here. She'll save you.”  
The door opened and killua turned around. “Who are you?”  
Kite was not used to this stranger status with people he used to be close to. Killua guarded Gon’s body in a defensive pose, much like Neferpitou did with Komugi. He had no idea if this was a trick by Illumi, or a mission of revenge by an ant. Kite’s solemn demeanor threw off the trained assassin and he let the rat tailed person step right up to Gon’s side with him.  
“Killua, if I told you I was kite, would you believe me?” They stood side by side, killua was only a few inches taller than him. Killua looked in his eyes and saw he was in the same pain as himself.  
“I was reborn as an ant. My nen helped me preserve all my memories. I don’t expect you to believe me, but what I’m telling you is the truth.”  
“Gon would trust you, so I will,” Killua nodded. He didn’t sense Illumi’s aura  
“Can I trust you with a secret? Gon would never ask, but if something happens to me or Ging I want him to know. Will you tell him for me?”  
“Of course. What is it?”  
“I'm gon’s mother. Well, my previous body was. ”  
Killua was taken aback. “I always thought you were a boy.”  
“ I am. I just had a female’s body. Do you understand?”  
Killua nodded.   
“My sister is the same way,” Killua thoughts went back to Alluka being held prisoner by her own family.  
Kite kissed gon’s forehead and looked at him solemnly.   
“I want him to know I will do anything for him, and that his father and I love him so very much. I wish we could do more for him. Would you tell him that please?”  
Killua smiled and put a hand on kites shoulder.   
“Killua, please take care of him. And always keep loving him too, you two make a great pair. I wouldn't want him with anyone else,” kite stroked gon's bandaged face.   
Killua crossed his arms blushing furiously.   
“ We're not like that's! Don't get the wrong idea you old man!”  
Kite chuckled, gave Killua a hug and left the room.


	10. Just x Try x Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!! thank you to everyone who contributed and helped me with my first fic!

“Hello?” Ging said.   
The phone kept ringing in room 1001. Each call there would be staggered breathing on the other end and then the line would cut off.   
“Well, are you going to say anything? Listen, I don't have all day to sit here and listen to someone heaving over the receiver. If you got nothing to say then stop calling!”  
Ging was more curious than annoyed, the voice didn’t sound familiar at all. His first instinct is that it was Pariston playing tricks on him trying to make him paranoid, but the way the voice shook sounded more like true fear than malice. Ging stayed in his room all week, and he picked up the phone every time.  
“Hello?” He said.  
Silence.  
“It’s you again. You usually don’t call this late at night. I’m sorry for exploding on you. Listen, let me ask something to help clear my conscious. Are you calling me because you are in danger and you need help?”  
“...no…” the voice said. This is the first time the mysterious caller ever said a word.  
“Did Pariston set you up to this?”  
“No.”  
“What’s wrong? Who are you?” Ging said softly.  
“Ging- I’m sorry- I’ll stop-”  
He heard the phone hastily slam on the receiver.  
Kite stared at his unfamiliar hand on the phone. He doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. It’s better if he keeps believing I’m dead. After all, I’m not the same person anymore, he thought.   
Ging turned his wedding band around in his fingers looking at the crack in the gem. Upon inspection, he noticed it seemed to be getting smaller.  
“Maybe I’m just getting old,” He said and brought the ring to his lips. The cold and smooth metal reminded him of his lover’s chilled skin. He lost his son and his husband in such a short time he was still stunned. He wasn’t even that close to Gon, he had grown up without him, but knowing that Kite’s final moments were with him, and that Gon was in the condition he was as a way to avenge the mother he didn’t know he had, Ging felt undeserving of everything they had given him. Ging felt a weak presence outside of his door, but he passed it off as one of the cleaning crew. Kite’s hand hovered above the door, but all he could give was one pitiful knock, barely loud enough to be heard. Kite started to walk away in defeat, his heart still sore from betrayal.  
“Hey,” Ging opened the door and stuck his head out. “Wait a minute. You can come in.”  
Kite took a step forward, adrenaline telling him to run away, but the look on Ging’s face was so broken, so lonely, that he felt compelled to accompany him. Ging ushered the tiny red head to sit down, but he stood frozen in the doorway.  
“Ging,” he started, clenching his fists with nerves. “It’s me.”  
Ging looked at him in the reflection of the window.   
“You’re the voice from the phone. You’re a lot smaller than I imagined,” Ging smirked.  
“No-I mean yes, I am, but I’m more than that. I’m Kite,” his chest tightened as he forced the words out. Ging stood up immediately, looking over his shoulder with wet eyes.  
“Don’t fuck with me,” He muttered.   
“I’m not fucking with you. I was reborn as a chimera ant,” Kite moved to look at him head on.  
“Kite is dead, I burned his body myself. There’s no way you’re going to fool me,” Ging spat bitterly, the pent up grief overwhelming him. Kite took a deep breath.  
“You found me in a sewer and took me in as your student. Our first kiss was when I left to take the hunter exam. I was born a woman. When I came back we made love and I got pregnant. We were married on May 5 and that night Gon was born.”  
“How do I know you’re not just reading my mind?”  
Kite puffed out his chest in an attempt to make him more confident.   
“I have the Greed Island ring,” Kite said.  
“Millions of people do,” Ging scoffed.  
Kite pulled a chain out from under his black turtleneck. He slid it over his head and dangled it in front of Ging.  
“You must have noticed when you cremated my body that the ring was gone. That’s because it fell off when my body was used to train the ant soldiers. Neferpitou, the one who killed me, kept it as a memento. After the war with the ants was over my caretaker found it and brought it to me.You’ll see it only has one stone.”   
Ging looked it over carefully and compared it to his. When he touched the two together, the crack in his gem formed together creating a little white scar under the surface. Ging gave Kite’s ring back to him.  
“I got a lucky roll,” Kite added, referring to his nen. Ging was silent, slowly inspecting the small person in front of him. He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind his ears to get a better look at his face. They had almost the same skin colour now, and the slenderness of his previous body was nowhere to be found in this one. The touch felt heavily nostalgic, like coming home after being gone for years. Everything about the house has changed, but it is still home.   
“I’m finally taller than you,” He said sarcastically, sobbing intensely. Kite wrapped his arms around him so tight it hurt, but Ging was too elated to notice. “I thought I lost you forever,” Ging buried his face into Kite’s hair. The comfort from his familiar scent helped Ging calm down enough to speak. He hoisted the small ant up and spun him around in the kind of joy you only experience after incredible loss. When Ging set him down again, Kite’s face changed.  
“You don’t have to pretend to love me anymore. I’m not the same. I’m never going to be the person I was. I know you found someone else and that’s okay,” Kite took Ging’s hands off of him and stepped back. “I’m happy for you.”  
Ging grabbed Kite’s tiny hands desperately.  
“There is no one else, there never will be anyone else, Kite. I made a promise to stay with you and I’m going to keep it until I am nothing more than worm food. Even then, you will always be the one for me,” Ging kissed his lover’s hands delicately.  
“The blond man, I saw him. I was going to confront you about my revival but I saw you were… busy.”  
Ging took a deep breath. “That was another one of the Zodiacs. He tried to take advantage of my grief and intoxication to blackmail me. Kite, I love you.” His body became warm as he released some of his nen. “If my faith would ever waiver, my nen would be sealed.” Ging leaned down and gave Kite a careful kiss on the cheek. “I'm not sure how to go about this, you're not even a year old yet,” Kite pressed his forehead against Gings.   
“True, but ants age at a faster rate than humans. Most of us are born fully matured, but I was born too early. I still have time to catch up. This is just another detour,” Kite blushed as he noticed Ging close his eyes and lean forward for a real kiss. Nervous and slow, they were like teenagers again kissing for the first time.  
“I can't wait to fall in love with you all over again,” Ging whispered before locking lips. “No matter what happens to you, I’ll always find myself in your arms again.”  
“At the risk of sounding silly, maybe somethings are just meant to be,” Kite whispered. Ging laughed at how corny it sounded but couldn’t agree more.  
Killua stood at the base of the World’s Tree with a heavy heart. With the almighty power of Nanika, Gon stood in front of them.   
“I guess this is goodbye. Alluka and I are going to travel the world, there’s so much I want her to see, and you finally found your dad,” Killua said.  
“Don’t say it like that, Killua. We’ll see each other again. Think of this as a side trip,” Gon smiled like he always did.   
“Yeah, we’ll run in each other sooner or later,” Killua looked away, trying to act cool. Gon laughed and brought him in for a hug. Killua was embarrassed, Gon was always doing this cute stuff that made Killua’s blood boil. Alluka felt a little jealous of their relationship and wanted to be a part of it.   
“Hey! What about me?” Alluka cried. Gon held out an arm she joined in too. After a few moments, they broke apart.  
“See ya later, Killua!” Gon cheered.  
“Yeah, see ya later,” Killua called out as they parted ways. Gon started his way up the World’s Tree to meet Ging. Since he was a pro hunter, it took him no time to reach the top. Ging was looking out over the water. Kite had opted to stay behind and let them have some father-son bonding time. Gon stood in awe of the view.   
“Good, you’re here. I was getting tired of waiting,” Ging snapped. He had someone at home he was looking forward to seeing again. Ging’s tartness did not stem from anger, but from nerves. He wanted to seem tough in front of his son, even though he was an emotional mess. He wasn’t sure what to say or what he could say to make up for the time lost. They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the view and each other’s presence.   
“I wish Killua could see this,” Gon said to himself.  
“Kite told me about him. What happened to him?” Ging didn’t want to admit that he had Kite recite every moment they had spent together during Gon and Killua’s brief visit to Kakin. Kite mentioned a pale boy with white hair and blue eyes and Ging already knew Gon was over the moon with him. Freecss boys can’t resist pasty skin and snowy hair.  
“We decided to go our separate ways for now. He just saved his sister from captivity so they are going to go see the world and I want to visit Mito again. I just need some time to figure myself out,” Gon seemed bummed but was excited to see what the future held for him.  
“Just like your mother,” Ging muttered.  
“What?” Gon replied.  
“Uh- just like another…person I know…” Ging panicked but Gon didn’t seem suspicious. “I had a very close friend like Killua. We did everything together, and then he decided to go out on his own to do some self-discovery.”  
“What happened? Do you still talk?” Gon listened intently. Ging smiled warmly.  
“He came back and we became even closer. Gon,” Ging reached out and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You should enjoy the little detours to the fullest. Because that’s where you’ll find the things more important than what you want.”  
Gon nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of their time together talking about what their adventures and tried to cram 14 years of absence into the few hours they spent together. Gon returned Ging’s license and they talked a little about what Ging’s plans for the future were. He explained what he could about the Dark Continent, and Gon seemed intrigued. He explained that’s where Chimera Ants came from and some of the other creatures there. Stars began to shine over the ocean and the moon was full. Both of the boys thought about someone who reminded them of the night sky.   
“Where are you going to go now?” Ging felt odd asking this since he never told anyone where he was going, he felt he didn’t have the right to ask someone else.  
“I’m going to make up for my mistakes. Ging, thank you,” Ging held out his head to give a parting gesture.   
“I didn’t do anything, kid, you did it all on your own,” Ging replied.  
“Without you I would have never left Whale Island and met all the amazing people and had the adventures I’ve had,” Gon moved Ging’s hand to the side and hugged him. Gon started his way back down the tree. Gon looked at the ground as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
There was a light knock on the door and Colt answered.   
“Gon?” He said. This was not the Freecss he was expecting to see.  
“Is Kite here?” He said quietly. Colt noted the change in demeanor as it was very unusual for Gon to be quiet.  
“Yes, he is back in his room. Let me go get him,” Colt went to turn away but Gon had already let himself in and was walking towards Kite’s room. Kite had heard the door open and was expecting Ging. He kept out of his room like a bullet and stopped when he saw Gon.  
“Gon? What are you doing here?” Kite had to look up to see his face.  
“Is it alright if I stay here for a bit?” He didn’t look the ant in the eyes. “I want to make up for letting you die…” His voice was distant despite being a few feet away.  
“Gon, it wasn’t your fault, we were overpowered. I’d die for you 100 times over,” Kite caught his tongue before saying too much. Gon threw himself at Kite in a desperate embrace. Kite could feel tears start to dampen his shirt. It had been so long since he was able to hold his son he didn’t mind. He calmly stroked his back and head, hushing him softly.  
“I love you too, Mom.”


End file.
